Back to the Adventure!
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Continuation story for Adventures After the Cup's "Alternate Ending 1: Waking the dead." Dina and her friends return to where it all began. They meet some people with crazy powers, and a new adventure begins! Rated T for safety. Again, I have no idea what will happen yet. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1: Our (Somewhat) Normal Lives

**This is chapter 1 of the continuation story for AATC's alternate ending 1: Waking the Dead. It will be called "Back to the Adventure!"**

**In that ending, Dina's friends were all killed by Saige, but then they were all revived and released from the medals after Saige's death. This will basically be them going back to their normal lives. (Except for the fact that they have robotic limbs, gadgets, and powers.) It may start out boring, but I'll try to make it get better later in the story, so please be patient.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let the story begin!**

Chapter 1: Our (Somewhat) Normal Lives

*Dina's POV*

Now that everyone has been revived, and they aren't trapped in medals, we can get back to our normal lives. Well, normal other than the fact that we have robotic limbs and implants, crazy gadgets, and awesome powers. Selena and Banette have officially joined the Patrol Team, meaning that they got Joe's approval. Banette stays in her human form most of the time, but it's hard for her to hide the dragon wings attached to her back when she's in public. Selena's specialty is creating gadgets to help out, and also healing any injuries we get. So far, we haven't needed her to heal us, but you never know when something will happen.

It was the day after all my friends were killed and revived. It was a scary moment for me, I'll admit. I didn't know if the revivals would even work, let alone that they wouldn't be trapped in medals, either.

There was also something else I wanted to know about that day, though.

"Hey guys, I wanted to ask you something." I told them.

"What's that, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"What happened after Saige killed you guys?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked.

"I think what she means to ask is 'What was it like to be dead?' Right, Dina?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I mean, I know it's a silly question, but I always wondered what people saw or felt when they died. I don't want to find out for myself, but I wanted to know from someone who has experienced it."

"I'll tell you one thing: it wasn't fun to get killed." Todd said. "Bleeding to death after getting shot in the heart is very painful."

"At least I got shot in the head, digadig. I died instantly, so it didn't even hurt." Pauleen explained.

"I was out cold when I died, so I didn't feel anything." Rupert said.

"I got shot in the head, as well." Selena said.

"Lucky…" Todd said.

"Actually, you're all luckier than me." Banette said. "I got shot in my lung, so I basically drowned on my own blood. It hurts like hell, I'll tell you that."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said. "But I meant after that. I was talking about the time between your deaths and your revivals."

"All we did during that time was watching the fight between you and Saige." Rupert said. "I noticed that the others looked normal, except for their transparent skin and the fact that their eyes seemed to glow. They were even wearing their normal clothes. I actually didn't realize I was dead until I saw my bloody corpse on the ground and noticed the others. As for what we felt, we couldn't fell anything at the time."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Speaking of Saige, her death must have been a very painful event until I stabbed her. I think that you're all luckier than she was."

"Oh well, it's not a big deal." Todd said.

"So what should we do today, digadig?" Pauleen said.

"Let's do something fun." I said. "We haven't had a chance to have fun for a while because of the craziness lately."

"Okay, what did you have in mind, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I don't know, just something fun." I said.

"Maybe we could explore the forest again." Rupert suggested. "We never did finish that, and now that all our enemies are dead, it should be safe."

"Sounds good to me!" Todd said.

"Okay, digadig!" Pauleen shouted.

"Sounds good!" I said.

"Alright, sounds like fun." Selena said.

"Yay!" Banette shouted.

"Then let's go!" Rupert said.

So the 6 of us headed to Treasure Lake once more, so we could explore the forest.

**And that's it for this chapter! Like I said, I'll try to make it more interesting later on. But for now, leave a review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in Need

**I finally got around to updating this! Behold, chapter 2 of "Back to the Adventure!" Last chapter was basically talking about everyone's experiences between death and revival. In the end, they headed to Treasure Lake. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: A Friend in Need

*Dina's POV*

When we reached the forest, we started our hike. Everything was perfectly fine.

That is, until we reached the clearing where everything went wrong.

I heard noises that sounded like some sort of fight. We walked to the clearing to find two teens fighting. But it was far from a normal fight.

They were sword fighting, and they clearly had powers.

There was a girl that looked about 16. She was wielding a sword with red flames engulfing it and had strange marks on her right arm that seemed to glow the same orange color as her eyes. Her short silver hair had golden streaks in it and she wore an all-black outfit.

There was also a boy that was probably 17. He had long dark-brown hair that was tied back. It had highlights that seemed to glow slightly. His blue eyes seemed to glow, as well. He had a silver sword with glowing blue marks on it. Every time the swords collided, blue and red flames erupted from the swords. The boy also had marks on his arm, but there were seven different symbols, and the girl had two on the back of her hand and several glowing orange streaks running down her arm.

Then I realized something: I knew the boy. He had changed a lot, but I still recognized him. And the girl looked familiar as well, but I couldn't figure out where I had seen her before.

All I knew was that that girl was trying to kill one of my old friends.

The girl stomped on the ground and a shockwave shot outward from her, throwing the boy back. He rolled across the field and hit a tree. He stood up, but he looked weak.

"Time to end this!" the girl shouted. Her arm glowed and her hand had a dark aura around it. She threw an orange lightning blast at the boy. He was hit, and the attack seemed to stun him. She slammed her fist into the ground and six creatures appeared around her. They looked like medieval knights with fancy swords and flaming legs.

"Kill him!" She shouted. The creatures flew towards him and slashed at him. He jumped over them, but one of them slashed his stomach and he collapsed.

Now I was beyond angry.

The girl waved her hand and the creatures vanished. She charged at him with her sword.

She slashed at him.

But the sword didn't hit him.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

I jumped in front of him and kicked the sword out of her hand.

"What?!" the girl shouted.

"Dina?!" the boy shouted, coughing up blood.

"Why are you interfering?!" the girl shouted.

"Because he's my friend!" I shouted.

"Well, then I guess it's only right for both of you to die together!" she shouted, her arm glowing again. I charged at her, only to be knocked back by a shockwave.

I stood up. "Who are you, anyways?!" I shouted.

"My name is Argis. I am a powerful summoner known as a Legionator. And so is your friend over there." She replied. "He can control all seven legions at once, while I can control only two. Yet he still is losing."

"Well now it's your turn to lose!" I shouted. I summoned an electric sword and charged at her. I slashed at her, but she simply dodged it and kicked me in the stomach. I was flung back and landed next to the boy.

"Why are you here?" the boy said.

"We were hiking and accidentally walked in on your battle. She was about to kill you, so I saved you." I replied.

"Well it's up to you now." he said. "I can't fight anymore."

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll beat her."

"Thank you…" he said weakly.

"Don't worry, Jonathan." I said.

I picked up Jonathan's sword and charged at Argis. I slashed at her leg, but she jumped over the blade. While she was in the air, I shocked her with my electric attack. She collapsed and I walked over to her.

"How could I lose like this?!" she shouted in frustration.

"You hurt my friend." I said. "This is revenge for that."

"You may have won this battle, but you won't be so lucky next time." She said.

"There won't be a next time!" I shouted. I raised the sword and lunged at her, but just as I was about to hit her, she disappeared.

"Coward!" I shouted. "She teleported away!"

I started to walk back over to where my friends were. I was surprised that they didn't even try to help.

Then I remembered something.

"Jonathan!" I shouted, running over to him.

He was face-down, surrounded by a pool of blood from the slash in his stomach. He wasn't moving. I shook him, hoping to wake him up, but he still didn't move.

"Guys, get over here!" I shouted. They ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" Rupert shouted as he ran. When he got to me, he saw what was wrong. "Oh my god…"

"First of all, why didn't you guys help?" I asked. "He really could have used a little help so he didn't bleed to death!"

"You ran off and by the time we arrived, all we saw was you with a sword in your hand." Todd explained.

"Who is this, anyways?" Pauleen asked.

"He's an old friend of mine." I said. "His name is Jonathan."

"What's with these marks?" Selena asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I do." Banette said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They are the marks of a Legionator. Each mark represents a creature called a legion. Anyone who has them can summon undead warriors." She explained. "However, most people can only wield two at once. He has all seven."

"So he's a special Legionator?" I asked.

"Exactly." She replied.

"How do you know all of this?" Selena asked.

"I've seen one other person with similar marks. Her name was…"

"Argis." I said, cutting her off.

"How did you know?" Banette asked.

"That's who I just fought." I replied.

Banette looked at me in shock.

"You defeated the second most powerful legionator in the world?!" She said in surprise.

"She didn't seem that powerful." I said. "Who is the most powerful?"

"Jonathan is technically the most powerful due to the fact that he can wield all of the legion crests at once." She said.

"Why don't we worry about this later?" Pauleen said. "Jonathan is dying."

"Right, let's get him to the hospital." I replied.

We ran to the hospital and they took him in immediately.

All we could do now was wait.

**And that's Chapter 2! I put both Argis (my OC) and Jonathan (my fantasy self) in this story! Anyways, Dina fought a legionator, and she found out her friend, Jonathan, is one, as well! Jonathan is critically injured! Will he survive? Find out what happens next chapter! Until then, keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Powerful Secret

**Time for chapter 3! So last time, two legionators named Jonathan and Argis were sword fighting in the clearing in the forest when Dina walked in on their battle. Jonathan was one of Dina's old friends and Argis nearly killed him. She was then defeated by Dina, and she teleported away. Dina and her friends rushed Jonathan to the hospital. This takes place where that left off.**

Chapter 3: The Powerful Secret

*Dina's POV*

We took Jonathan to the hospital. His injury was very serious, so they took him in immediately. We waited for what seemed like hours before the doctor came in to tell us what was going on.

"Is he okay?" I asked when the doctor walked up to us.

"I'm afraid that…" she started.

A doctor burst through the doors.

"Something's happening!" he shouted. "Get in here, now!"

The doctor ran in and I followed her.

When we got to the room he was in, all I saw was a bright light that filled the room.

"What in the world?!" I shouted.

After a moment, the light faded. Standing next to Jonathan's bed was a large creature with blue flames instead of feet. It looked a lot like an angel, but I knew what it really was.

"A legion?!" I shouted.

"What on earth is a legion?" the doctor asked.

"Pretty much a warrior summoned from lost souls." I explained.

"I would say you're insane if one wasn't standing in front of me." she said. "What is it doing here?"

I noticed it was staring at Jonathan. I couldn't see its face, but it looked sad.

"I think it's his protector." I said. "It looks like it's trying to wake him up."

"I don't think that…" she started.

"Look!" I shouted. Jonathan was starting to move. His eyes opened.

*Jonathan's POV*

I started to open my eyes and look around. Everything was blurry.

"Where am I?" I asked. My vision started to clear up and I realized I was in the hospital.

"Oh, good. You're alive." Someone said. I didn't recognize the voice at first. I looked around and saw a familiar creature next to my bed.

"Oh, hey, Thanatos." I said to my legion.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Thanatos said. Then he disappeared and the mark on my arm glowed for a moment.

"Jonathan?" this voice was much more familiar.

"Dina?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Dina replied. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." I said. "What happened?"

"Argis' legion sliced your stomach. I defeated her, but she teleported away, so I had my friends help me bring you here." she explained.

"You never fail to surprise me." I said. I started to laugh.

"By the way, what was that creature that was next to you?" Dina asked. "I know it was a legion, and I saw you talking to it, but why was it there?"

"His name is Thanatos. He is the ultimate legion and my protector." I explained. "He must have released himself to watch over me."

"Why didn't he do that when you were fighting Argis?" she asked.

"He didn't release himself because Argis has a copy of him, as well. It would be useless to fight the two against each other."

"I have two more questions." She said. "The first is: how are you still alive?"

"Thanatos must have somehow healed me, because the slice in my stomach is gone, as well." I explained. "What's the other question?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a legionator back in middle school?" she asked.

I knew that one was coming. I sighed and explained the reason. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't know how you would react. I had a feeling you would think I was a freak if you knew."

"Sure, it's weird, but that doesn't mean you're a freak." She said.

"Well, that's a relief." I said. "Now it's my turn to ask questions."

"Okay, what do you need to know?" she asked.

"First of all, what happened to your leg?" I asked. "It's robotic now."

"I lost it when a tree fell on it." she said. "My friend Selena made this for me. She also gave us gadgets that gave us crazy powers."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Flight, teleportation, control over the elements, and enhanced strength." She said. "I can also run at around 100 miles per hour."

"Really?" I asked. "I guess you'll have to show me that some time. And you said you can control the elements?"

"Well, kind of." She replied. "Each of us can control one of the elements. Selena can control two and Rupert can control them all. I have power over electricity."

"Electricity isn't one of the elements." I said.

"We consider it one for the powers, even though it technically isn't one." She replied. "I would show you, but I can't in here."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea." I said. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I saved the world from a demonic sorcerer, got attacked by an army of soldiers with guns, fought that army and defeated their leader, an evil Dinaurian named Saige, and brought all of my friends back from the dead. I had to do that twice for Rupert. Oh, and I saved your butt from that crazy legionator named Argis." She explained.

"Sounds like you've had some crazy adventures lately." I said jokingly.

We both started laughing.

"Well, I guess we should get going." I said.

"Yeah, I agree." Dina said.

"How do you expect to leave after just coming back to life?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine." I said. I got up from the bed and walked towards the door. The doctor moved out of the way and the two of us went to the waiting room to get Dina's friends.

They were waiting for us there, and they had a lot of questions to ask.

After explaining everything to them, we left and headed to Dina's home. I'm glad Dina was nice enough to let me stay at her house, since I didn't have one. Rupert didn't look too happy, though. He seems very protective of her.

I wonder why…

**And that's all! I'll try to update as often I as I can, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret of the Crests

**Chapter 4 is here! If you don't know what happened last chapter, read it. I'm kind of tired of summarizing the previous chapter every time. Sorry if that's a problem. Anyways, this takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Secret of the Crests

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next morning to find everyone already awake.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said.

"Good morning, Dina!" Rupert and Jonathan both said at the same time. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Okay…" I said quietly. I thought it was kind of weird that those two were the only ones who responded.

"Hey Dina, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jonathan asked. Rupert didn't look happy about that.

"Sure…" I said. "Hey, Rupert?"

"Yes, Dina?" he said.

"I don't know if there's some kind of rivalry between you two, but you need to calm down." I said. "We're just friends, right, Jonathan?"

"Yeah." he said. Rupert didn't seem too convinced, but we walked away anyways.

We walked into the guest room that Jonathan had stayed in.

"Remember how I told you about the legions?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Well, the legions are stored in metal pieces known as crests." He said. "And there are three copies of each crest."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Well, Argis has one set of crests, and I absorbed another." he said.

"So who has the other one?" I asked, starting to get confused.

He walked to the nightstand and pulled a small bag out of one of the drawers.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The third set of crests." He said. "And I want you to have it."

"Why?" I asked.

"There are only two known legionators in the world." He said. "But there was a prophecy that I read a while back. It was written hundreds of years ago, but it told of a young girl that matches your description that would be born as a legionator, but she wouldn't know it until she met the second most powerful legionator in the world, who would reveal her secret."

_Second most powerful? Then that means… _"Are you trying to say that…" I started.

"I have how idea how they knew, but I am sure of it." he said. "Dina, you are the most powerful legionator in the world!"

My eyes widened in surprise, but I was still confused about one thing.

"But I barely even found out about the existence of the legions!" I said. "How could I be the most powerful?"

"The prophecy states that exact fact. And when you absorb the crests, you will naturally be able to control the creatures." He said, handing me the bag. "Open the bag, and you will be able to unlock your power."

I opened the bag, and inside were seven metal disks with different symbols on them. I poured them into my left hand. The crests glowed and absorbed into my skin, then the lights shot up my arm, creating seven golden marks on my lower arm, each representing a different legion.

Suddenly, I felt a strange power run through me, and I realized what was happening.

I had become a legionator.

The most powerful one in the world.

"Congratulations, Dina." Jonathan said.

"Wait, why are the marks on your arm black, and mine are gold?" I asked.

"Because your legions are more powerful." He said.

"Nice." I said.

Then Rupert walked in.

"What's taking so long?" he asked. "We're getting ready to leave."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"For some reason, the others want to go to Ilium Village." He said. "What's that on your arm?" he asked, pointing to the legion symbols.

"I'm the most powerful legionator in the world, and I didn't even know it until now!" I said.

"Ridiculous." He said.

"No, it's not." Jonathan said. "An ancient prophecy stated that this would happen, and the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"Whatever." Rupert said, starting to leave.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" I said.

"If you want, go ahead." He said, turning back around.

I prepared the ability, and my hand was engulfed by a dark aura. I slammed my fist into the ground, releasing Thanatos.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "How did you do that?!"

"Like I said, I'm a legionator." I said.

"Anyways, let's get going." He said.

I disbanded Thanatos, then we left for Ilium Village.

I knew something was going to happen.

I just didn't know what.

Yet.

**And that's all! I'll keep updating, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Complete Chaos

**Time for chapter 5! And I've decided to go back to summarizing the chapters. So last time, Jonathan told Dina about a prophecy that he knew of. It said that Dina, despite being unaware of it, was the most powerful legionator in the world. Everyone left for Ilium Village, but Dina knew something was going to happen. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Complete Chaos

*Dina's POV*

When we got to Ilium Village, we were surprised that no one was anywhere in sight. It was silent, and that worried me.

"Something's not right." I said.

"Where is everyone?" Jonathan asked.

Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like an explosion coming from the direction of Icegrip Plateau.

"Let's go!" I said, following the sound.

When we got there, I didn't see anything wrong.

"What was that noise?" Pauleen asked.

Then I heard the noise again. This time I realized where it was coming from.

"The ice cave!" I shouted.

We ran to the opening of the cave and saw someone in a black full-body suit. They were wearing a helmet, but I could tell who it was because of one thing: their eyes were glowing orange.

"Argis." I said.

"Ah, yes." She said. "Dina, was it? I've been expecting you."

"How did you know that I would be here?" I asked.

"I heard from a scout that you were on your way to Ilium Village, and I used the sounds to bring you here." She said.

"What was that noise, anyways?" I asked.

"I used my powers to create shockwaves that echoed through the cave, making them much louder outside of it." She replied.

"That makes sense." I said. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you think I want?" she asked.

"Something tells me you want revenge for defeating you in the forest." I said.

"That is part of it, but I also want to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled." She replied.

"Too late." Jonathan said. "I already gave her the crests. She's more powerful than you, and if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Argis chuckled. "Then let's make things simple." She said. Her arm glowed, then she swung it towards Jonathan. An orange electric arc flew between the two, causing Jonathan to stumble backwards. The electricity created arcs all around him. Then Argis slammed her fist into the ground, summoning several creatures that had no legs, just a flaming tail. They floated in the air, and each of them was carrying a large metal crossbow. I recognized it as the Malice legion.

_Those crossbows fire energy bolts at their target! And she's locked onto him!_

"Damn you!" I shouted. I charged at her, only to be blown back by a shockwave that flung me out of the cave. My head hit one of the random ice spikes placed around the iceberg.

I stumbled to my feet, but as I did, I heard a noise from the cave. I knew what had happened. Especially when I heard screams from the others.

Argis had made her legions shoot Jonathan.

"NO!" I shouted. I ran back to the cave, only to find everyone kneeling down next to something. I walked over and I saw Jonathan on the ground with several holes in his torso.

"JONATHAN!" I shouted. I started to cry.

I turned to Argis.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted in anger. I summoned a sword and charged at her. I cut through her legions, breaking the crest instantly. She released a shockwave, but I slashed with my sword and somehow cut through it. When I was right in front of her, I slashed again. She blocked it with her own sword, but the force of the impact knocked her back. I swung again and our swords collided, flames flying from both. I released electricity into my sword. If it touched her or her sword, she would be electrocuted.

I swung again. The swords collided and the electricity flowed through her sword and into her.

She screamed in pain and collapsed to her knees.

"Let's end this!" I shouted. I summoned Thanatos.

I locked onto Argis.

"KILL HER!" I shouted to the legion.

He teleported in front of her and slammed into her, launching her across the room and into the wall at the end of the cave. When she hit, there was a loud crash that echoed throughout the cave.

I disbanded Thanatos and walked over to Argis. She was alive, but barely. I turned around and started to walk away.

I should have known that was a bad idea.

I felt a sharp pain.

I looked down.

I saw Argis' sword sticking out of my chest.

"DINA!" I heard the others shout all at once.

Argis teleported away, leaving the sword in my body. I collapsed to my knees.

_I guess this is it. Goodbye everyone._ I thought.

I started to fall, but I felt someone catch me. I looked up and saw Rupert holding me up.

"Dina! DINA!" I heard him shout. "Please, answer me!"

"Rupert…" I said weakly. "I…"

"Stay with us, please!" he said. I couldn't see him because my vision was blurring, but I could tell he was crying.

"Rupert…" I said. "I just… want… to… tell… you"

"What?" he said.

"I… love… you…" I said, coughing up blood. "Good…bye…"

"No… DINA!" he shouted.

"Thanks… for… everything." I said.

I felt all the air leave my lungs. I knew it was over.

I was dead.

**Sad ending, I know. Argis has killed both of our heroes!**

**Dina: Why did you kill us?! X(**

**Jonathan: You really are cruel! :-(**

**Me: I don't care! It's my story! I can do what I want! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**Everyone else: 0.0 RUN!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sacrifice for a Friend

**I decided to return to this story, thanks to some help from WinterGirl, so now, here's chapter 6! So last chapter, Jonathan and Dina fought Argis in the ice cave at Icegrip Plateau. Argis killed Jonathan, then got in a fight with Dina, who threw her across the cave using Thanatos. Thinking that Argis was unconscious, she started to leave, only to get stabbed in the back by Argis. Argis got away and Dina died in Rupert's arms. This takes place immediately after that. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 6: A Sacrifice for a Friend

*Rupert's POV*

"No… DINA!" I screamed. But there was nothing I could do.

Dina was dead. Argis stabbed her and she died in my arms.

Argis had also killed Jonathan, meaning that there was no one left who was powerful enough to stop Argis.

"Why… WHY?!" I shouted. I wanted to join her, to kill myself so I could be with her, but I couldn't do that.

I just felt like it was my fault, and that I could have done something to stop it.

I just sat there, holding Dina's dead body and crying. She was the only one I had who I truly loved. But now she was dead.

Then I heard something crash to the ground behind me. I looked and saw a girl wearing a black sports bra top with a light metal sky blue stripe color, black skirt and black knee-high boots, Black-and-Blue fingerless gloves and big gold earrings. She was very skinny and looked like she was about 11. Her eyes and her hair were a dark brown color. But one thing really stood out.

She had sky blue wings on her back.

She looked around.

"Am I late?!" she shouted.

_Okay… who is she?_ I thought.

Then she saw me and Dina.

"Get away from her!" she shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted back.

"Drop. Her. Now." The girl said, clearly angry.

"Yeah right!" I yelled. "She's my girlfriend, and I'm not going to hand her over to a complete stranger like you!"

The girl ran over to us, grabbed Dina, and pulled her right out of my hands.

"HEY!" I shouted. She pushed me away.

"STAY AWAY!" she yelled. I stopped mostly because I knew that if we fought, she would most likely win.

"Dina? Please! There's something else in the prophecy! Dina?" she shouted. Then she realized that she was too late, and Dina was dead. "I…failed…" she said sadly.

_What prophecy is she talking about? Is it the same one Argis and Jonathan referred to?_ I thought.

"Wait!" she shouted. Her hand was surrounded by a green aura. She grabbed the sword that was in Dina's back and pulled it out, then put her hand over the hole in her chest. She started some sort of chant, then shouted "AWAKEN!" at Dina, who was now glowing the same color as the girl's hand.

Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded like an explosion. The girl was thrown backwards into the wall. There was a loud crash.

I looked back to Dina, and saw her standing up.

"No way…" I said. "You're alive?!" I shouted to her.

She turned around. I ran to her and hugged her.

"What happened?" she asked after I let go. I explained the story. "Wow, that's…" she stopped and looked up. She gasped. I looked to where she was looking and gasped as well.

The girl that just revived Dina was hanging from the ice wall, ice spikes piercing her chest, stomach, arms, and legs.

"Oh my god…" I said, completely shocked by what I was seeing.

The ice vanished and she fell to the ground. She looked over to Jonathan. When she saw him, her hands started glowing again. Jonathan's body glowed as well, and the holes in his chest closed up. He sat up.

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked. I stood up and saw Dina, Rupert, and a girl on the ground. I immediately knew why she was here.

She saved me, and probably Dina as well.

"LACU!" I shouted. I ran over to her and saw her surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Lacu, what happened?!" I asked. Her eyes opened weakly.

"Jonathan? Is… that… you?" she asked, her voice very weak.

"Lacu, don't die… please… Lacu…" I said, crying. "I always thought… you were immortal…"

"Sorry… Jonathan… but… even I… have… my limits…" she said, blood spilling out of her mouth. "Everyone… has… their… limits."

"Lacu, don't die… please… You can't die…" she closed her eyes and stopped moving.

"No…! LACU!" I screamed.

She was one of my best friends. She had helped me several times, and she was always there for me.

But now she was dead.

She had sacrificed herself to save us.

"Why…?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

*Dina's POV*

I saw Jonathan crying. I walked over to him.

"Uh… what's going on?" I asked. "Who is she?"

"She always went by the name Lacu." He said. "She was a girl with magical abilities, her main one being healing. She was my best friend for a long time, and she was my protector. I always thought she was immortal, but she sacrificed herself to save us."

"The fact that she saved you at the cost of her own life means that she truly cared about you." I said. His eyes shot open and he stopped crying.

"Now our priority should be stopping Argis. Otherwise her sacrifice will have been for nothing." I said.

He wiped away his tears, then he turned to me. "You're right." He said. "Let's go."

With that, I got the others and we all left the cave.

It was time to find Argis and defeat her once and for all.

**And that's all for now! Dina and Jonathan are back, but Lacu sacrificed herself to bring them back! Next chapter will be up soon, probably within a day or two. Until then, keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Seeking Revenge

**So here's chapter 7! Sorry it took a little longer than I expected because I was working on one of my other stories. So last chapter was basically Lacu reviving Dina and Jonathan, but losing her own life in the process. This takes place shortly after they leave the cave. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Seeking Revenge

*Jonathan's POV*

We ran out of the cave in search of Argis. We knew that she could be almost anywhere, but that she was still on one of the islands. She had to be, since she was after us.

But that's not why I wanted to kill her anymore. Her actions caused a chain of events that took my best friend from me. Now that Lacu was dead, Argis was going to pay big-time.

Everyone used their powers for speed boosts. Surprisingly, Rupert was able to move faster than any of us. I guess he discovered a new power of his. He pretty much turned into a lightning bolt and flew to the entrance to the dig site in an instant. Dina and Pauleen were not far behind with their enhanced leg strength. Todd used wind power to fly to the entrance. Selena used her power over energy to create a flying platform. Banette used her wings, and since I was the only one without some power that boosted my speed, I released Thanatos. Since he was the only legion who could fly and teleport, he teleported me to the entrance.

"Now that we're all here, let's start looking for her." I said when we got to Ilium Village.

"Where could she be?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me she's still on this island, meaning she must either be here or at Hot Spring Heights." Rupert said.

"She could also have a hideout on Icegrip Plateau that we missed." Selena suggested.

"No." Dina said. "She's here in the village."

"How do you know, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I can sense her power." She said. "And it's close."

"I don't think…" I started.

Dina's brown eyes suddenly turned a gold color and glowed brightly. Everyone was shocked.

"I know exactly where she is." She said. "The cleaning room in the fossil center."

"Are you sure?" Banette asked.

"Positive." She said. "Let's go."

She walked into the fossil center and the rest of us followed. We walked into the cleaning room, but we didn't see anything.

"Well, she's not…" Pauleen started.

"She's here." Dina interrupted.

She walked to the DP exchange booth. When she did, Argis jumped out from behind it and swung at Dina with her sword.

But Dina didn't even try to block or dodge it. The sword hit Dina.

And it suddenly shattered, shocking everyone, including Argis.

Dina jumped up and tried to kick Argis, but she teleported behind me. She grabbed me by the neck and pulled a gun out of her pocket. _Where did she get a gun?! _I thought.

"Hey, don't use me as a human shield!" I shouted. She just tightened her grip on my neck. Then she pointed the gun at me. I saw that coming, but it's still scary when someone points a gun at your head.

The others ran towards us, only to be blown back into the walls by a shockwave. Dina was unaffected. She turned around and slowly walked towards us.

"Why does she keep doing that?!" Rupert shouted.

"It's her only defense." Dina said. "She can't beat us all at once, so she uses that to even the odds." She was talking so calmly, like all of her emotion was gone.

I noticed her eyes were still glowing, and I knew why she was acting that way.

"Dina, snap out of it!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Pauleen asked.

"That's not Dina anymore!" I replied.

"What do you mean?!" Rupert shouted.

"Her powers have taken control of her!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" everyone else shouted out of surprise. Dina simply smiled. It was an evil smile, though.

"How is that possible?!" Rupert shouted.

"Power can corrupt people, and Dina's powers have done just that." I said.

Argis tightened her grip to the point where I couldn't breathe. She was clearly afraid of the monster that Dina was becoming.

Dina charged an electric attack and aimed her hand at us. I knew that if it hit, we would both die.

"Dina!" Pauleen shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"Come on, Dina!" Todd shouted. "This isn't like you!"

"Dina!" Selena said sadly. "You can't do this!"

"Dina, please…" Banette said

"Dina..." I managed to say. Argis loosened her grip enough for me to breathe, but not enough for me to escape.

The electric attack became stronger and stronger.

"Stop it, Dina!" Rupert said. "Snap out of it! If anything, do it for me!"

Dina didn't listen.

Argis fired her gun.

The bullet hit Dina in the chest, but she didn't collapse or show any sign of pain. She started bleeding, and blood started flowing out of her mouth, but nothing else happened. She kept charging the attack.

"DINA!" Rupert shouted. "SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE HURT AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE!"  
She didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Dina." He said. "But I have no choice."

She was about to fire her attack, but Rupert used his lightning ability to fly in front of her.

He stopped right in the path of the attack.

"Why are you interfering?" Dina asked.

"If you won't listen to words, maybe you'll listen to this!" he said.

"Do you think that jumping in the way is going to stop me?!" she shouted angrily.

She released the attack, which hit Rupert and blew him backwards into me and Argis, knocking us down. He tumbled off of us and ended up behind the panel for the cleaning machine. Argis seemed to be knocked out. I stood up and walked towards her.

She raised her hand to charge another attack.

Suddenly, she froze.

She fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Dina?" I said. "Are you…"

She let out a loud scream. A shockwave of energy shot out of her.

She stopped screaming, and her eyes returned to normal.

After a moment, she stood up.

"What happened?!" she shouted. "I was at Ilium Village, now I'm here!"

"You were possessed by your power." I said. "You lost control of yourself."

"Oh…" she said, somewhat upset. "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault." I said. She looked around.

"Hey… where's Rupert?" she asked.

"Um…" I said.

"Where is he?!" she shouted.

"He's behind the cleaning panel." I said. "But he's in bad shape. And so are you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…" I started.

"YOU HAVE A FREAKING BULLET HOLE IN YOUR CHEST AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO FEEL IT!" Todd shouted. "HECK, THERE'S BLOOD DRIPPING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

"Wait, what?!" she shouted. She looked down and saw the blood on the ground. She walked over to a mirror on the wall and saw the hole in her chest. "How am I alive?" she asked no one in particular. "And how can I not feel that?"

"The power that possessed you may be preventing you from feeling pain. It also may be keeping you alive." Banette said.

"Sounds like the legions are helping you survive." I said.

"Let me see Rupert." She said. I moved so she could see him. Her eyes widened.

His body was covered in burns from the attack. Some spots were still smoking because of how badly they were burned. He wasn't moving.

"What happened?!" Dina shouted.

"While you were possessed, Argis shot you because you were charging a lightning attack that you were going to launch at her. But she had me as a human shield, so Rupert jumped in front of you to stop you, but you fired it anyways." I explained.

"Where is Argis?" she asked.

"She's over there against the wall." I said. "She's unconscious."

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"When you attacked Rupert, he flew back and knocked Argis into the wall. She hasn't moved since then." I said.

"Is he okay?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"I'll check." I walked over and checked his pulse.

"It's weak, but he's still alive." I said.

"Then let's get him out of here." she said.

Just then, Argis woke up.

"Ow… my head…" she said.

Then she was shocked when I summoned a sword and put it in front of her face.

"Jonathan…" Dina said. She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"NO!" I shouted. I pushed her away and pointed the sword at her. "Don't try to stop me. This girl took my best friend from me. She killed you and me both. This is my fight. She deserves to die!"

"Maybe someday." Argis said. "But not today."

She aimed her gun at me and fired.

I closed my eyes in preparation for the impact.

But I didn't feel anything hit me.

I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me.

I looked over and saw Dina on the ground with a large pool of blood around her and everyone else with shocked expressions, including Argis.

She had been shot again.

What I saw next was the shocking part.

Dina stood up. Her eyes were glowing, but they were glowing green now.

Even with all her blood loss, she was still conscious.

But that's not all that happened.

Rupert stood up, as well, also having the same effect with his eyes.

The two summoned identical swords and charged at Argis, who summoned her own sword to fight. She released a shockwave, but they ran right through it.

"Impossible!" she shouted. The two slammed into her at the same time, knocking her back.

But Dina was hit by her sword.

The wound was a deep cut in her stomach.

But Dina couldn't handle the injuries anymore and collapsed.

Rupert turned to her. "DINA!" he shouted.

He swung his sword at Argis, who teleported behind him and stabbed him, as well.

"NO!" I shouted. I charged at her with my own sword. She blew me back with a shockwave.

Then I noticed something.

She had dropped her gun.

I grabbed it and fired it at her.

One bullet hit her in the arm. They turned out to be exploding rounds.

Her arm was nearly blown off.

I fired again, but she reflected it. It hit the gun, causing it to explode along with all of the bullets.

Several of the fragments hit me, but I still had enough time to summon Thanatos for one last move.

Time slowed down, and Thanatos fired several energy bullets into Argis. She didn't even have time to react.

The attack caused her to collapse with severe burns, but she still had enough strength left for one final attack.

She summoned several small blades and threw them at me. I was hit several times in the chest and passed out from the injury.

But before I did, I saw her teleport away.

_Not again…_ I thought just before losing consciousness.

**And that's all for this chapter! Next time: the aftermath of the battle! So keep an eye out for it! Until next time, keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Friendship

**Chapter 8 is here! So last chapter was another battle with Argis. Dina was possessed by her powers and fought Argis, but almost killed Rupert in the process. At the end, Dina took a bullet for Jonathan, meaning she had been shot twice, then stood up and fought despite her severe injuries. Rupert also stood up to fight, but both ended up being defeated. Jonathan attacked and badly injured Argis, only to be attacked back and pass out from the injury just as Argis escaped. This takes place a while after that. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: The Power of Friendship

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up after a while. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room. Then I noticed Dina and Rupert in hospital beds on the other side of the room. I realized that it wasn't a normal hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." I heard someone say. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw…

"Selena?" I said out of surprise. My voice was weak due to my injury. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house." she said. "I built this hospital-like room for installing robotic implants, but it also works for other procedures as well."

"Okay…" I said. "How are the others?"

"They're alive, surprisingly." She said. "Dina has two bullet holes in her chest, but she's lucky that they weren't exploding rounds. She also has a large slice in her stomach. I closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding, but she has too little blood to regain consciousness at the moment. Rupert is badly burned and had a hole in his stomach, so the situation is the same for him, except for the burns, which are healing due to some special technology I made for treating burns like that. It also may be his powers that kept him alive."

"So they're alive, but unconscious." I said, summarizing her statement.

"Yes." She replied.

"How long do you think it will be before they wake up?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, but believe it or not, I actually have done surgery on Dina before, so I think that I can actually put the blood that she lost during the surgery back into her body to help her wake up sooner. It won't wake her up immediately, but it will speed it up." she said.

"You actually kept the blood from the surgery?" I asked, kind of grossed out.

"I saved it in case there were any problems involving blood loss after the surgery. But it will work for this, as well." she explained.

"It's still creepy, if you ask me." I said.

"But I didn't ask you." She said sarcastically.

"What about Rupert?" I asked. "He lost quite a bit of blood, too."

"He didn't lose as much, but he will need to recover on his own." She explained. "I don't think any of us are the right blood type to be donors."

"Did you check mine?" I asked.

"You lost too much to be able to give enough to wake him up." she explained. "Even if it does match, the amount you would have to give to him would kill you."

"Darn it." I said.

"Surprisingly, Dina and Rupert actually have the same blood type, but I can't use the blood from the surgery on both of them. There isn't enough." She said.

"If it's not enough, use some of mine to save them." I said.

"You're insane if you think I'll do that!" she shouted. "I already told you…"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I would rather die than see my friends die. Losing Lacu was bad enough."

"I won't kill someone just to wake someone else up!" she shouted back.

"It's someone who's willing to give their life to save two people!" I said.

She realized that what I said made sense, but she still didn't want to try it.

"I want to save them, no matter what the cost." I said.

"I understand, but…" she said. "We'll see what happens. If it's necessary, I might try it."

*later*

After Selena finished with returning Dina's blood to her body, she turned to me and nodded. She walked to a cabinet and grabbed a few items out of it. It was the equipment for the transfusion.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said.

She put a small mask over my mouth and nose. She was putting me to sleep so that I wouldn't feel any pain. That way if I died in the process, I wouldn't even feel it.

As it knocked me out, I saw Selena with tears in her eyes.

*Selena's POV*

As the medicine knocked him out, I knew this would be the last time anyone saw him alive. But it was his choice. If he died, it would be because of his own decision.

Despite knowing this, I still couldn't stop myself from crying.

The transfusion went fine, but I was worried about Jonathan. I didn't have a monitor hooked up to him, so I had no idea how he was doing.

Once I finished, I checked his pulse.

_He's still alive._ I thought.

The pulse was not only there, but stronger than normal.

"That's weird." I said.

Then I heard someone moving behind me.

I turned around and saw Dina sitting up.

"How…" I started.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Then Rupert sat up as well.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"I brought you guys here to save your lives. It seems to have worked even faster than I expected." I said.

"Where is everyone?" Dina asked.

"Rupert's next to you, and everyone else is asleep except me." I said.

"What about Jonathan?" Dina asked.

"He's asleep behind me. He helped save you guys." I said.

"Wake him up." she said. "I want to talk to him."

"Okay…" I said.

_This is really weird._ I thought.

I turned around and switched off the machine.

Jonathan was awake in a matter of minutes.

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up, much to my surprise. I expected to die after that.

"Wow, I'm still alive?" I said.

"Jonathan?" Dina said. I looked at her.

Banette suddenly walked in and was surprised to see all of us awake.

But I noticed why Dina was already awake before anyone else.

The light made it harder to see, but I could still tell.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice her eyes, and Rupert's are the same way." I said. Selena gasped when she realized what I was talking about.

Both of them had glowing green eyes again.

I looked into a shiny piece of metal and realized mine were the same way.

"Green eyes mean that your powers are healing you and keeping you alive." Banette said.

"How do you know?" I asked. "And if that's true, how is Rupert that way?"

"Those two share a bond that links the ability. When Dina has it active, for some reason, Rupert is able to use it, as well. You are that way because of being a legionator." She said. "As for how I know, Argis explained it to me. She has that ability, as well."

"Why would she tell you all of this?" I asked. "Aren't you two enemies?"

"We were once good friends, but I left when she went crazy. Her powers caused her to lose control and she's been that way ever since." She explained. "She told me a lot about her powers."

"Well now that everyone's okay, I think we should all rest for a while" Selena said. "I need it and so do you guys."

"Good idea." I said. Dina and Rupert both nodded in agreement and we all went back to sleep.

_I'm glad everything's okay._ I thought. _For now, anyways_.

**And that's all for this chapter! Sorry for those of you that got grossed out at the beginning. I was kind of reluctant to put that part in at first. But the good news is everyone is okay! Next chapter will be up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Controlling the Chaos

**Chapter 9 is here! So last chapter was basically everyone recovering from their injuries that they got while battling Argis. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Controlling the Chaos

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next day, surprised to even be alive after what happened, let alone conscious. I walked into the dining room to find everyone else already up, including Rupert and Jonathan.

_I'm glad everything turned out okay._ I thought. _But I still can't believe what happened yesterday. I lost control of my body to my powers somehow._

"Hey Dina!" Jonathan said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Jonathan!" I said. I noticed a stressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I gave him a look that plainly said "I know you're lying so don't even give me that crap."

"Fine." He said. "We were all concerned about what happened with you yesterday. You seriously lost control."

"I know." I said. "Is there any way to control the powers I gained during that time, though?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you explained the story, you said I was able to track Argis' powers and shatter her chaotic sword without moving."I explained. "Not to mention the temporary invincibility…"

"Oh, that." he said. "I don't know if there's a way, but I guess we could try and figure it out next time that happens. If it does, that is."

Then I noticed a look of total shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your eyes…" he said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're glowing gold again."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Since you still have control, it means that the power in your body is increasing." He said. "But not enough for you to lose control. In fact, there's a chance that you may have complete control over it now."

"Why don't we find out?" I asked.

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea…" he said.

"Well I don't see another way we could find out?" I asked.

"What, do you think I'm just going to swing a sword at you and risk killing you?!" he asked out of surprise.

"No, but maybe something else that won't kill me if it hits." I said.

"Hmm… How about this?" he asked, creating a staff with his powers.

"Let's try it." I said, my eyes glowing brighter.

"Okay…" he said. "Here we go!"

He swung the staff.

It hit my shoulder.

It shattered, sending shards everywhere.

The shards disappeared into blue flames due to them being created by his abilities.

"Whoa!" Todd shouted in surprise.

"That was awesome, digadig!" Pauleen shouted.

"Nice job, Dina." Rupert said calmly.

"Why is he always so calm?" Jonathan asked.

"He's always been that way." I said. "He's usually calm, and usually when he's not, it's because one of the two of us is in danger."

"That makes some sense, I guess." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said.

"Well, now that we have some control over your power, why don't we go find that creep and end this once and for all?" Jonathan asked.

"Good idea." I said. I used my new power like a tracking system and realized where Argis was. "The Petrified Forest." I said.

"Let's go, then!" Jonathan said.

With that, we left, Jonathan using Thanatos to fly to our destination and the rest of us using our powers.

_I wonder why he's so desperate to kill her. _I thought. _Is it because of that girl that died, or is there something else that he's not telling us?_

**Short chapter, but I'll post the next one soon! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unlikely Ally

**Chapter 10 is here! So last time, Dina learned to control her powers and tracked Argis to the Petrified Forest. This takes place on their arrival. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: An Unlikely Ally

*Dina's POV*

We arrived at the Petrified Forest, but didn't see anyone at first.

"She's at the top of the giant tree stump." I said. "Let's go!" I used my rocket boots to fly up to the top, and the others used their abilities to follow me.

Argis was there with her back to us. But something was different this time.

She was kneeling in front of something. I realized what it was when I leaned to see past her.

It was a homemade grave marker.

"What's going on?" I asked. Argis stood up and turned to us. Her eyes were full of tears.

"This is where my parents were killed when I was seven." She said. "And despite my appearance, I am really hundreds of years old thanks to my powers, and I have fought to avenge their deaths and prevent others from suffering the same fate."

We all looked at her like she was crazy. All of us except Banette, who clearly already knew.

"Then why are you after us?!" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not." She said.

"If you're not after us, then why are you trying to kill us?!" I asked.

"Because someone else is after you, and they hired me." She said.

"What?!" Jonathan shouted. "Who?!"

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Why not? I asked.

"They'll kill me if I do." She replied. "They spared my life in exchange for your deaths. They're worried that you'll become more powerful and wanted me to stop you from reaching your full potential. I'm a fool for listening to them."

"Even we can't kill you, so how would they?" Jonathan asked.

"You don't understand!" she said, starting to cry again. "Their powers are stronger than mine, and they can practically wipe out my legions with one move! They can even shatter my chaotic sword, which is almost indestructible!"

"It broke easily when it hit Dina's head…" Jonathan mumbled.

"I heard that!" she shouted. "And that's because her abilities that took control of her made her powerful enough to pretty much cancel my powers and become invincible."

"So seriously, who hired you?!" I asked. "If you tell us, we can help you stop them. But if you don't, we will still be enemies!"

I could tell by the look on her face that she was afraid of me. And I guess my eyes were probably glowing again due to Jonathan's reaction.

"Her name is…" she started.

"Her?!" I shouted. "You don't mean it's Saige, do you?!"

"How did you know?!" she asked.

"That creep would do anything to kill us." Rupert said. "But how is she even back?! I thought Dina killed her!"

"You defeated her?!" Argis said to me.

"Yeah, but she must have somehow been revived." I said. "And now she's out for revenge."

"She was going to kill me, but she spared me on the condition that I killed you before you reached your potential." Argis said.

"Why were you fighting in the first place?" I asked.

"She's the one that killed my family." She replied, tears forming in her eyes again. "I wanted revenge."

We were all shocked. "Wait, she's hundreds of years old, too?!" Jonathan shouted in surprise.

Argis simply nodded.

"But it gets worse. She reached her full potential before any of you could, meaning she's nearly invincible." She said.

"That just made things a lot harder…" I said. "We'll help you stop her! I want revenge on her for killing my friends, anyways!"

"You should ask your friends if that's okay, first." She said.

I turned to the others. Everyone nodded in agreement except Jonathan. I turned to him. He had a sad look on his face.

"You still hate her because of that Lacu girl dying, don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"She was my best friend and my protector." He said sadly.

"We can't defeat Saige without your help!" I shouted. "You can't hold a grudge against her forever!"

"I'll help her, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." He said. We all turned to Argis, who nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go." Argis said.

**And that's the end of this chapter! So Saige is back, and everyone is teaming up against her! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, but until then, keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Chaotic Comeback

**Chapter 11 is here! Sorry it took so long! Anyways, last time, Argis was found crying next to a grave marker for her parents. During this time, it was revealed that Saige had hired Argis to kill the others. The 8 of them teamed up and headed out to find Saige, despite Jonathan's reluctance to team up. This takes place later that day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Chaotic Comeback

*Dina's POV*

We left the Petrified Forest. Argis was now on our side. We decided to go to Selena's house because if Saige was truly behind this, it wouldn't be long before something happened to us, or even Argis.

Once we got there, we decided to make a plan.

"Running around without a plan won't help much, and charging into her base when we find it is risky." I said.

"I already know where she is." Argis said. "But like Dina said, going in without a plan is dangerous."

"So what should we do, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"Argis, do you think you could maybe give us a layout of the base?" I asked. "Maybe a sketch or something?"

"I have something better." She said. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the inside pocket of her jacket, along with a small machine. "A map of the base and a holographic map to locate the base itself. Both of these are stolen items, just so you know. Only elite warriors and scouts get these. I am neither of the above. I am a high-level warrior, but not at the elite level."

"Nice!" Todd shouted in excitement.

"Getting in isn't hard, but getting past all of the security and reaching Saige's room will be the hard part." Argis said. She unfolded the map.

She labeled all of the areas we would have to avoid to stay safe, but some of them were impossible to avoid.

"This won't be easy." Rupert said.

"We'll have to figure it out." I said. "Are there any places that require security passes or ID to get past?"

"Only two, but both are along our route." She said. "One is just past the entrance. I can get clearance for that one, but the other is for Saige's room, which even I don't have clearance to."

"I have an idea." I said.

"Using your powers to disable or hack the system will set off alarms and we'll have the whole base against us." Argis said.

"Crap." I said. "What about if I opened it, then used my powers to seal it shut behind us? It would protect us from the soldiers."

"I doubt it would work." She said. "Our best chance would be to take out a high-level officer and steal their pass, but that won't be easy, either."

"Where can we find an officer of that level?" Jonathan asked.

"If they're not in a meeting with Saige, they'll be in their rooms, but that's the most heavily guarded area in the base." Argis explained. "If they are in a meeting, we're screwed. They'll be in Saige's room. They don't take their weapons in during meetings, but we can't get in using that idea, either."

"What about if the five of us with the strength boosts break down the door and take down the unarmed soldiers then?" I suggested.

"There's a possibility that that would work, but if the soldiers are not in the meeting, don't try it." Argis said.

"Okay! now that we have a plan, let's go!" I said.

"Yeah!" Todd shouted.

"Let's do this, digadig!" Pauleen shouted.

"It's payback time!" Selena said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Banette shouted.

"It's time to end this!" Jonathan said.

"We'll show that creep the true power of the Super Patrol Team!" Rupert shouted.

"Let's stop her once and for all!" Argis shouted in excitement.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you in a good mood." I said jokingly. "Anyways, let's get going!"

We left the house, using the tracker to find the base. It showed that it was in a secret passageway in the Jungle Labyrinth. We got to the entrance, but the tracker suddenly shut off.

"Is the battery dead or something?" Rupert asked.

"No." Argis replied. "They're jamming it. They knew we were coming."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "But don't be surprised if a bunch of soldiers suddenly jump out at us. The signal was coming from just outside the Stone Pyramid. Let's go, but watch out."

We walked towards the Stone Pyramid, but as soon as we entered the third area of the forest, I heard a noise and saw something moving in the trees.

"Look out!" Todd shouted. He ran towards me and shoved me out of the way just as a throwing knife flew past my head. Luckily, it missed us both, but it was a close call.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at the figure. The figure turned and ran, but Pauleen and I followed it.

Since we were faster, we managed to catch up with the person. It was a girl that looked very familiar.

Then I realized who it was.

"Dammit, Saige!" I shouted.

She chuckled and turned into her dinaurian form.

"You managed to catch me, but you can't beat me!" she said.

She put her hands together in front of her. There was a purple glow between then. She spread her hands apart, revealing a glowing purple sword floating in the air in front of her. She grabbed the handle and pointed the sword at me.

"This is my chaotic katana. It is much more powerful than your lightning sword." She said. "Let's see if you can even stop it!"

She stepped towards me and swung the blade. I ducked under it, then summoned my own chaotic sword and blocked the next swing. Saige looked slightly impressed.

"Congratulations. Now die!" she shouted. She swung again, but I kept blocking the swings.

Then I heard something behind me. I knew the others had finally caught up. There wasn't much that they could do, though. I would be lucky if Argis could even do anything.

"Stay back!" I shouted. "This is my fight!"

I created a second sword, much to Saige's surprise. I swung both swords, but she blocked them both. While our swords were locked together, I kicked Saige in the shin with my robotic leg. She almost collapsed, but she caught herself just in time to dodge my next swing.

She swung her sword with a scream, missing me by a lot.

But when she did, a wave of energy was released from her sword. It hit me, blowing me back. It also took a lot of my energy away. My power started to take over once again, but I fought it. I had full control over the power now.

I slashed several times at Saige, but she kept dodging. She swung at me and hit, but her sword didn't pierce me or shatter. It just stopped on impact and bounced back.

"How did you-?" she started. I responded by slashing at her shoulder and cutting into it. She screamed in pain, but still had the strength to block another swing.

"Never let your guard down." I said.

She slashed again, but this time, I blocked it with my hand and stabbed at her. She tried to duck, but I stabbed the same shoulder again, this time disabling her arm.

It was the one holding the sword.

"Damn you…" she said. She kicked me in the stomach.

"What happened to 'never let your guard down?'" she said.

"Shut up!" I said. I charged again, but I stopped when I noticed that she was reaching into her pocket.

"Not again…" I said, getting annoyed. She pulled a gun out of her pocket. "I knew it…" I said.

I shocked her with my electric powers, making her drop the gun. Then I used my powers like a magnet to pull the gun to me.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked, taunting her.

"This!" she shouted. She teleported behind me and kicked me in the back, knocking me down. I tumbled into a tree and was knocked out.

**And that's the end of chapter 11! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I get a chance. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Deadly Duel

**Chapter 12 is here! Last chapter, The Super Patrol Team, as they are now called, formed a plan to infiltrate Saige's base. When they got close, someone attacked them. It turned out that person was Saige. Dina fought her, but just as Dina was about to shoot Saige with her own gun, Saige teleported and kicked Dina into a tree, knocking her out. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: The Deadly Duel

*Jonathan's POV*

"DINA!" I shouted as she hit the tree. There was blood on the tree where she hit, and she wasn't moving.

I turned to Saige.

"Why do you want her dead so badly?!" I asked Saige.

"First of all, it's revenge for killing me before." She said. "Second…" She turned to us. "I was hired to kill you all!"

This shocked everyone.

"You're not the leader?!" Jonathan asked.

"No." Saige replied. "But I can't tell you who is. All I can tell you is that the real leader wants all of you dead."

"Work with us, and we'll take them down together!" Argis shouted.

"I will never join you!" Saige shouted. "You all have tried to kill me! Why would I help you?!"

Her injured shoulder glowed purple and healed. "That's better." She said. "Now get ready to die!"

She created another chaotic katana and slashed at us, releasing an energy wave that seemed to drain everyone of their energy. I barely had the strength to stand up after getting hit with it.

"What was that?!" I shouted.

"I call it 'leech wave.'" She said. "It drains the energy and strength from whoever it hits, then gives it to me."

I tried to charge at her, but I collapsed after a few steps.

_Crap! As long as she can do that, we're doomed!_ I thought.

Her sword disappeared and she reached into her pocket and pulled out another gun, then picked up the one Dina had dropped.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a few." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Rupert standing up. "How about…"

He held his hands out to his side and charged an attack using all of the powers he could control.

"This is for hurting my girlfriend!" he shouted. He swung his hands several times in front of him, releasing several blade-like elemental waves.

Saige couldn't dodge all of them. She dodged a few, but several hit her, blowing her into a tree and leaving several large slices in her body. She stood up, clearly weakened by the attack.

Rupert threw one more blade. Saige jumped over it, only to realize that the attack wasn't even aimed at her.

"Everyone run!" He shouted. "Go!"

We all turned and ran. As I did, I turned around and saw several large trees fall right on top of both Saige and Rupert. There was a loud crash that could probably be heard all the way back at Ribular Town.

"NO!" I shouted. I ran back towards them. All I saw was a pile of trees where they once were. I knew that if they were both hit, it was very likely that neither would still be alive.

I started to climb over one of the trees so I could get a better view. When I got to the top of the fallen tree, I saw three large pools of blood around some of the trees.

_Wait, three?! Weren't there only two people?!_ I thought. Then it hit me.

The third person was Dina.

"No…" I said. I jumped down to see if I could find any of them, hoping that they would still be alive.

I walked over to one of the pools of blood and found Saige's body, but her arm was the only thing I could see from under the tree.

_Well, she's dead…_ I thought.

I walked to another one and saw Rupert's upper body sticking out from under one of them.

_Dammit…_ I thought. I walked over to the third one and saw nothing except the blood and several metal scraps with some wires sticking out of them.

All that was left was the remains of her robotic leg.

I fell to my knees and started crying. I hadn't known them very long, but they were still my friends, and losing them was a very painful experience.

I heard a noise from the other side of one of the trees.

"Why did you run off, digadig?" Pauleen said, jumping over the tree and landing nearby. "And why are you crying?"

"If you want to know, come over here and find out…" I said sadly.

She walked over to me. Then she looked at the ground and gasped.

"No…" she said, also falling to her knees.

"And Rupert's over there…" I said, pointing in the direction of where I found him.

"How could this happen, digadig?" she said.

I could hear the others catching up as they jumped down from the top of the tree. I heard Selena scream. She had probably seen Rupert's body.

"Pauleen?! Jonathan?! Where are you guys?!" I heard Todd shout.

"We're over here!" Pauleen shouted. I heard the others running over to us. Everyone except Argis screamed when they saw what was left of Dina. Argis turned around and walked away with a sad look on her face. I got up and followed her.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She said. "Anywhere but here."

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew it was more than just the death of Dina and Rupert.

"That sight reminded me too much of when my family was killed." She said. "The man who killed them caused one of the trees in the Petrified Forest to fall on top of my little sister after he killed my parents. I couldn't stand having those memories come back to me."

"I understand." I said. "If you want, I'll let you leave. I'll stay here for now."

"Okay…" she said. She jumped over the tree and ran off. I walked back to the others.

"Stand back." I said. Everyone moved away from the tree.

I summoned my Hatred legions. "Please lift the tree." I told them. They hovered over to it and started to lift it.

They lifted the tree high enough to see under it, but what we saw made everyone gasp.

Dina wasn't there.

"Where did she go?!" Todd shouted.

"I don't know, But I'm gonna find out!" I shouted. I had my legions lift the tree high enough to walk under it, then I had them prop it up with one of the other fallen trees. I disbanded them and walked through the gap. I motioned for the others to follow me, but Selena stayed behind. She gave Banette a phone and said something to her. Banette nodded and walked over to us.

"Ready?" I said.

"Let's find her." She said.

With that, we started the search for Dina.

**And that's chapter 12! I wrote this in less than two hours! New record! (For me, anyways)**

**I'll get the next chapter up soon. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Search for Dina

**Chapter 13 is here! Last chapter, Saige and Rupert ended up fighting. In this conflict, Rupert knocked several trees down, killing Saige, but at the same time killing himself. Dina was thought to be crushed by a tree, but was later found not to be under the tree. The group left to search for her at the end. This takes place shortly after. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: The Search for Dina

*Jonathan's POV*

We walked around in the forest in search of Dina. The strange part is that we couldn't even find a blood trail, leaving us no way to find her easily.

We walked for what seemed like hours before stopping to rest.

"At this rate, we'll never find her!" Todd said.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that we found blood and pieces of her robotic leg near the tree, but no blood trail or anything else to track her by?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, digadig!" Pauleen said. "If that blood was hers, she's probably dead, but there's no way to tell unless we find her.

"Hold on." Banette said. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at it, then but it up to her ear. After a minute of talking, she hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Selena." She said.

"What did she say?" Todd asked.

"She used mobile test equipment, and the blood and robotic fragments are, in fact, Dina's." she said.

"So, she's probably dead…" I said.

"That's not all, though." She said. "She found something else."

"What, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"A small device." Banette said. "Healing tech."

"What?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Someone took her. They must have dropped it when they left. Either they wanted her alive, or they used it to patch her wounds to leave less evidence." Banette explained. "That way, we couldn't find them easily."

"Any idea where it came from?" I asked.

"She said it looked like Dinaurian technology." Banette said.

"Maybe they left it on purpose." Someone said.

"Oh, hey, Selena!" Banette said.

"That would allow us to find them, then they could easily ambush us. They have Dina, and she's our best fighter." Selena said. "And that, combined with the loss of Rupert and Argis, puts us at a major disadvantage."

Just then, Argis walked up to us.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Wandering around, trying to find you guys." She replied. "I heard what happened."

"So what should we do?" Todd asked.

"Find them and destroy them." I said.

"That won't be easy without Dina and Rupert." Todd said.

"Maybe I can help." Someone said.

"No way…" I said. "Rupert?!"

"Yes." He said. "I'm here to get revenge on those freaks!"

"How are you even alive, digadig?!" Pauleen asked.

"That's not Rupert!" someone shouted from behind us.

"Dina?!" We all shouted.

"Neither of them are real!" someone shouted.

I turned around to see who it was.

"What?!" I shouted.

Dina and Rupert were standing behind us, as well.

"Okay, what's going on here?!" Todd shouted at them.

"They're either clones or people in disguises." Someone said.

"More of them?!" Selena shouted.

Several clones of Dina and Rupert walked up in a circle around us.

"This is bad…" I said.

"I'm with you on that one!" Argis shouted.

"Which one is the real one?!" Todd asked.

"Probably none of them!" Selena shouted

"I have a way to find out!" I said.

I created a chaotic sword to fight them.

"Only the real Dina can stop this!" I shouted. I ran at some of the clones, who looked scared.

_Are they really good guys, or are they faking the fear?_ I thought. _I'm not taking a chance!_

I slashed at a clone, who jumped back and dodged the blade.

"Kill them!" Selena shouted. "They're all fakes!"

"How do you know?!" I shouted.

"Dina's robotic leg is busted, remember?!" she shouted.

She was right, meaning all of the Dina clones were powerless fakes.

Then I realized something.

"What if Dina is alive?" I asked. "Maybe it was a clone that the tree fell on!"

"The blood matched hers, so that theory wouldn't work…" she said.

"That's true…" I said. "But the dead Rupert may have been a clone…"

"I seriously doubt that." She responded.

"So all of them are fakes!" Todd shouted.

"Then let's take them down!" Argis said.

We got in battle stances and prepared our powers. We were about to attack, but the clones started running away.

"Follow them!" I shouted.

"That may be just what they want us to do!" Selena shouted back. "It could be a trap!"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "If I die, at least I'll die trying to save someone I care about!"

"Jonathan's right, digadig!" Pauleen shouted. "We can't just let them kidnap and possibly kill Dina! We need to at least try to help her!"

"Let's go!" Todd shouted.

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if we die!" Selena shouted.

"Fine with me!" I replied. "Now let's go!"

With that, we ran in the direction that the clones took off in.

We caught up with them in a clearing. It looked more like the edge of a swamp, though.

"Where are we?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, but watch out, enemies could be anywhere." Selena said.

Just then, I saw someone in one of the trees.

"Sniper!" I shouted. I didn't hear a gunshot, but instead I saw something flying towards me at high speed, but it was spinning fast, so I couldn't tell what it was.

I heard something hit a tree behind me.

"JONATHAN!" Argis shouted.

I felt an extremely sharp pain in my left shoulder. I reached up to my shoulder with my right hand, but something was wrong. I looked at my hand, which was coated in blood.

I turned around and realized what was going on.

The projectile was a sword of some kind.

And it had just severed my left arm.

"Why me…?" I said weakly before passing out from the combination of shock and blood loss.

**That's chapter 13! I'm already started on the next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Assassin

**Chapter 14 is here! Last chapter, the search for Dina began. Clues were found, leading the team to believe that Dina was taken by the Dinaurians. The team was soon surrounded by clones of Dina and Rupert, all of which ran away, leading the team to a swampy clearing. The team was ambushed, and a sniper shot Jonathan with a blade gun, cutting off his left arm. This takes place immediately after that. It's also the first chapter in Argis' POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: The Assassin

*Argis' POV*

"JONATHAN!" I shouted as the spinning blade shot right through his shoulder and cut off his arm.

_How did they even get blade guns?!_ I thought. _Never mind that! I need to help Jonathan!_

I created a weapon that I had failed to make many times before: a chaotic crossbow.

"Take this!" I shouted. I fired at the sniper, knocking him out of the tree and killing him.

I saw another one and did the same thing.

I ran over to Jonathan. He was bleeding badly.

"Selena!" I shouted. She ran over to me.

"What?" she asked. She saw Jonathan and almost screamed.

"Do you think you can help him?" I asked.

"I can try…" she said.

"Try using the healing tech!" I suggested.

"It won't work." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It doesn't work if the limb is completely removed." She explained. And I don't have the technology available to make a robotic arm."

"Well, we can't just let him die!" I said.

"We may not have a choice!" she said "And why do you care so much? You were always trying to kill him! He barely started caring about you at all within the last few days!"

"But I care about him, now." I said, holding back tears. "I regret trying to kill him. He was once my friend, but Saige turned me against him."

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah…" I said sadly. Then I thought of something. "Stand back." I said.

"Why?" Selena asked.

"I'm going to try something." I said. She stepped away from Jonathan. I grabbed his severed arm and held it to his shoulder. I focused my powers in an attempt to use the life energy that kept me alive to heal him. If it worked, I would be weakened, but he would be healed. If it failed, we could both die.

A green aura engulfed my hand. It spread to Jonathan's arm, filling the gap between his arm and his shoulder. The two started to fuse back together.

"It's working…" I said.

Then I heard a noise behind me.

"Don't. Move." Someone said. "Do what I say, and I'll let you live. Disobey me, and I'll kill you."

"Who are you?" I asked the person, who I could tell was a girl.

"That's none of your business." She said. "Just do as I say."

_Almost done…_ I thought. Jonathan's arm was almost repaired. I looked around_ Where's everyone else?_

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"First, stand up." She said.

"One minute, please." I said.

"No. Now." she said. "And what are you doing?"

"That's none of your business." I said.

"Shut up and stand up!" she shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a gun pointed at your head, and I can shoot you if you don't!" she said.

"You won't kill me." I said.

"Wanna bet?" she said.

"Yeah, because I can read minds, and I know your leader wants me alive." I said.

"I'll kill you anyways, even I he kills me for it!" She said.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Get up." she said.

"No." I said.

"Do it now!" she shouted.

"You can't make me!" I shouted.

"Fine!" She said. "Then die!"

At that moment, I finished healing Jonathan's arm. I let out a sigh of relief.

Then I heard a gunshot. I felt a pain in my back and saw the bullet shoot out of my chest and into the ground. I collapsed and saw blood all around me, but I couldn't do anything.

I was dying.

I heard a scream. It sounded like Pauleen's. But I was too weak to find out.

_At least... I managed to save Jonathan…_ I thought as my vision blurred and faded.

**Chapter 14 is done! Sorry it was so short. I'll get the next part up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Infiltration

**Chapter 15 is here! Sorry for the cliffhanger with Argis dying. This chapter continues from where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Infiltration

*Pauleen's POV*

"NO!" I shouted. Argis just got shot by some girl with a handgun. "You're going to pay for that, digadig!"

"And what are you doing to do about it?" she asked, turning to face me.

"This, digadig!" I shouted, forming a large fireball. The girl pointed the gun at me, but I fired my attack before she could shoot me. The fireball hit her dead-on and exploded. I used my powers to deflect the flames around Argis and Jonathan, but I concentrated it all into the spot where the girl was. After a minute, I absorbed the flames, then I walked over to where she had been.

All that was there was a few charred bones and metal shards from the gun.

I walked over to Jonathan and Argis. I checked both of their pulses. Jonathan's was weak, but I couldn't get one from Argis.

"Why, digadig…?" I said. "Why do people have to be so evil and kill my friends?"

I turned around and noticed a building in the swamp, but it was hidden behind several trees and it was a long distance from where I was.

"Pauleen?" Jonathan said from behind me.

"Oh hi, digadig!" I said. "Glad you're awake!"

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"I don't know, digadig." I said. "I left for about thirty seconds because I thought I saw someone and I want to go check it out. Then I came back, digadig, and everyone was gone!"

I saw him look to his left, apparently to check his arm. Then he saw Argis.

"What the-?!" he shouted. He saw the blood around her and panicked. "NO! ARGIS!" He shouted. He crawled over to her and shook her, obviously hoping to wake her up.

"Who did this?!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter, digadig." I said. "I already killed her."

"Do you know who she was?" he asked.

"No, digadig." I said. "But I do know where the leader's base is."

"Where?" he asked. I pointed to the building, which almost looked like a spaceship of some sort. "Good." He said. "Time to end this."

"We can't just charge in there, digadig!" I said. "Who knows what's in there! And they obviously know we're here! They'll be expecting us, digadig!"

"Without the others, we may not even have a chance…" he said. "But I don't care! If I don't come back, at least I'll know that I died fighting for my friends!"

"Jonathan, digadig…" I said, hoping to change his mind.

"And if I die, at least I'll be reunited with Argis." He said. "She may have tried to hurt me, but in the end, I didn't care anymore. I actually cared about her. Almost like I was falling in love for the first time."

"But I don't think Argis would want you to die because of her, digadig!" I shouted. "It doesn't sound like you're fighting for her! It sounds more like you're trying to get yourself killed! It's like you just want to die, but you don't have the courage to do it yourself!"

"I don't _**want **_to die, but I am _**willing**_ to die." He said.

"I can see right through that lie, digadig!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FIGHT!" he shouted. "I'M GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Well, then, I'm going, too, digadig!" I said.

"This is my fight!" he shouted. "Stay out of it!"

"They're my friends, too, digadig!" I shouted back.

"But I don't want you to die because of me." he said quietly. He sighed after a moment. "Let's go." He said.

He used his chaotic powers to create wings on his back and started to fly.

"Cool, digadig!" I said.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go, digadig!" I shouted. I used my powers like rockets to fly. Together we flew to the building.

"It's a spaceship!" Jonathan shouted when we landed.

"Yeah…" I said. "Let's go, digadig. But be careful."

"Good idea." He said. We walked to a stair-like ramp that was open on the side of the ship.

"This seems too easy." Jonathan said after a minute of walking through the ship.

Then we heard someone screaming.

"This way!" Jonathan shouted before running in the direction of the screams.

But we didn't get far.

Several guards ran over to us and blocked our path. Some of them were wielding some strange glowing guns, but others had long knives with a greenish liquid on them.

"I knew it was too easy." Jonathan said. "Those knives probably have either poison or acid on them."

"If you try to run, you'll die." One of the guards said. "Follow us."

The guards led us down a hallway, but what we saw sent chills through my body.

There were dead bodies and blood stains everywhere. We heard the screaming again, but I felt bad that I couldn't help them.

"That's it!" Jonathan shouted angrily.

"What's your problem?!" one of the guards asked.

He screamed and punched the ground. He released a legion, which I remembered being called Flawed. The ninja-like creatures slashed the guards with their electric claws, easily taking several of them down. Jonathan charged at another with his chaotic sword and easily killed the guard. I released several fire bombs, taking out several more.

But suddenly, several more guards appeared.

Jonathan waved his arm, touched his hand, then waved his arm again. I felt time around us slow down, then saw Thanatos release several flaming energy blasts at the guards, taking most of them down. I threw a fireball to take out the rest.

"Let's help those people." Jonathan said. I nodded and we ran in the direction of the screams.

We reached a locked metal door. I ran towards it and kicked it down.

Several guards turned towards us with guns pointed at us.

"Crap." Jonathan said.

I dashed at the guards and kicked off of one of them, jumping about 30 feet into the air, then threw a fire bomb, taking most of them down. I threw several more fireballs to finish the rest. I landed safely.

"Too easy, digadig!" I said excitedly.

"Nice work!" Jonathan shouted. "Now let's go!"

We walked into the room and looked around. We saw another door, which I kicked open. We heard someone shout.

"HELP ME!" they screamed. It sounded like Dina's voice.

"Dina?! Is that you?!" Jonathan shouted. No response.

"DINA?!" he shouted again.

"Jonathan?!" She shouted back. "Where are you?!"

"I don't know!" He responded. "Where are you?!"

No response.

"DINA?!" I shouted. Nothing.

"Her voice was coming from over there." Jonathan said, pointing to another door. This one looked much stronger than the others, though.

"Stand back, digadig." I said. I charged full speed at the door and kicked it with my left leg.

It left a dent, but the door was far from breaking down.

"Maybe there's another way around, digadig?" I suggested.

"Even if there is, finding it would take too long." He said. "Dina could be dead by the time we find her."

"Then what should we do, digadig?" I asked.

"I'll try my legions." He said. He switched his crests and both glowed at the same time. "Hatred! Thanatos! Come out!" he shouted as he punched the ground. "Break down the door!"

The legions pounded away at the door, but it was useless. The door was too strong.

"There has to be another way!" he shouted after disbanding his legions.

Suddenly, a dark aura engulfed his hand. He punched the door hard enough to shake the entire room, but it still didn't knock the door down.

But it did knock something else down.

"What's this?" he asked. He picked it up and immediately a look of extreme frustration appeared on his face.

"What is it, digadig?" I asked.

"The key to the door." He said.

There was a long silence, then I took the key and unlocked the door. We opened it and ran inside. The room that we were in was very dark.

"Who's there?" someone asked. I could tell it was a girl, but I couldn't tell who. The voice was too weak. "Are you another guard that came to torture me more?"

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked.

"Why do you care?" she said. "You're probably here to kill me, aren't you?"

"Actually, if you're someone who's against the leader, we're here to rescue you, digadig." I said.

"Yeah, right." She said. "If you knew who I was, you would kill me right away. And I know who you are now."

"Then who do you think we are?" Jonathan asked, obviously thinking the girl was lying.

"Jonathan and Pauleen are your names." She said. I was shocked, and I could tell Jonathan was, too, even though I couldn't see anything. "Where are the others? I know there are more people with you."

"Actually, they were captured, as well. That's why we're here, digadig." I said. "And who are you?"

"You don't want to know." She said. "But if you do, you have the power to light up the room."

"Do it." Jonathan said. I used my powers like a torch to light up the room.

What I saw scared me half to death.

Chained to the wall was a Dinaurian with cuts and bruises everywhere, and blood all over her body and the wall. But it was a Dinaurian that we knew all too well.

"What the-?" Jonathan started.

"Saige, digadig?!" I said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Told you that you wouldn't want to know." She said.

"How do you keep coming back to life?" Jonathan asked. I know this is at least your second revival."

"Stolen battle form tech can be useful." She said. "But they took it from me when they brought me here, so if I die again, I won't come back this time."

"Weren't you one of the leader's warriors?" Jonathan asked. She nodded. "So why are you here then?

"He knows that I was against him, even though I was also against you." She explained. "I had gone rogue, so he went after me. I was actually on nobody's side, and he knew that. He hunted me for betraying him."

"If you'll help us, we can set you free." Jonathan said. "And you can help us defeat him."

"You won't be able to stop him." She said. "And your friend just got taken in to be killed."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Jonathan, digadig, get her out of there. I'll go save Dina."

"They took her through that door across the room." Saige said.

"I'll catch up once she's free." Jonathan said. "Go!"

With that, I ran at the door, kicked it down, and charged at full speed down the hallway.

_I just hope I'm not too late…_ I thought.

**That's chapter 15! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. I'll get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Duel for Dina

**Chapter 16 is here! Sorry for the incredibly long wait… Last chapter, Jonathan and Pauleen infiltrated the enemy leader's base. They fought through several guards and eventually found Saige, who told them that Dina had just been taken in to be killed. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 16: The Duel for Dina

*Pauleen's POV*

I ran through a series of hallways, but I didn't see any sign of Dina or any of my other friends.

"Where are they, digadig?!" I shouted by mistake.

"Wherrre arewhhhoo?" someone asked from behind me. "Whhhhooare yoou lllookiingg ffor, littlemissh inntruder?"

I turned around and saw a nightmarish creature that looked like a cross between a wasp and a dinaurian. I also noticed he had a knife with the clear gel on it in his hand.

"Who are you, digadig?" I asked in shock.

"Mmy naaameissssh nonnne offfyourrr cconceeern." He said. "Aaaas fforyourrr queestttion, thhheppeopllle you arrrre lllookkkking for aaaare probabbly inthhe ddungeonns beiiing tttortuured. Ttthat'sssh whereyooou'rrre headded nnnow, aashwelll."

"In your dreams, diga-freak!" I shouted. I surrounded myself with blue fire, indicating my anger level was very high. "Where's Dina, digadig?" I asked.

"Yoummean dhattt liiittlegggirrrrl wit thebbbrokken robbbot leeeeg?" he asked. "Iffff yyyoutruuly wissssh tttossaaaave yooour fffriend, you'llll haaaveto reaccch themmazze's enddd. Iffyou finnnnd ourrrleeaader's roooomm, jjjust knowwthaaat'sh whhere you'lll meetyyour doooomm."

"Why are you telling me this, digadig?" I asked.

"Beccaushee iffyoouu choosssheee toattaacckk, yyyou'lll gggofrrroom little inntruddderto tttasshtyy shnackkkkk."

"We'll see about that, digadig!" I said. I then used my flames as rockets to fly down the hallway. Eventually I found what I was looking for. I came to a large set of doors and crashed right through them.

I looked around the room I was in. It looked like a bedroom, but everything was coated in dust and cobwebs, as if it had never been cleaned. There was a bed in the corner with a bloody nightstand not too far from it. Blood stains coated the floor. I noticed a few shelves with scrapbooks, bones, teeth, and a very creepy drawing that looked like plans for a murder.

I hovered in the air for a short time before I noticed Dina on a bloody table with a dinaurian standing over her with a knife in his hand, his yellow eyes locked onto her. He was about to eat her alive.

The Dinaurian looked like a thin clone of Dynal, only he had a strange sort of 'crown' that looked like a Cryo`s. His ribs showed through torn yellow cloth, and a torn-up black cloak was draped over his shoulders. He had teeth that were crooked and yellowing.

"Hey, digadig!" I shouted at him he looked up at me and frowned in annoyance. "Leave my friend alone!" I flew at him, but I was forced to stop and turn around to avoid getting stabbed by a dagger with clear gel on it. I landed on the other side of the table from him. He put the knife back in a holder in his belt.

"I'm impressed that you made it this far." He said. "But you will not escape alive."

"We'll see who makes it out alive, digadig!" I shouted. "But it will be me."

"Guards!" he shouted. "Kill her!"

Several of the guards walked into the room and pointed spears, knives, and swords at me, all containing the clear gel.

"I suppose you are here to save your friend?" he asked in a strangely smooth voice. It was almost hypnotizing. It made me want to just give up and surrender, but I had to fight it for Dina's sake.

"It does not seem likely, for she is to be my supper, and she will become scraps in a matter of minutes." He said.

"Screw that, digadig!" I shouted as I threw a fireball at him. He actually was hit and knocked back, but he didn't even have a single scorch mark on him. The guards stabbed at me, but I released a ring of fire that burned up all of the guards and scattered their damaged weapons around the room.

"Too easy, digadig!" I shouted in excitement.

"Not bad." The Dinaurian said as he pulled out the knife with more of the clear liquid on the blade.

"I would like to inform you that this acid on the knife I wield causes excruciating pain as it digests all matter in its way." He said. "Steel is an exception. I would also like to ask you for any last words before I send you off to the Slave Yards to die."

I refused to give in.

*Meanwhile, Jonathan's POV*

After using my magic to free Saige, I healed her and we ran down the same hallway as Pauleen.

"Why are you even helping me?" Saige asked.

"No one deserves to go through what you've been through." I said. "I wanted to stop it from getting any worse."

"Thank you, Jonathan." Saige said.

"Don't mention it." I said.

Suddenly, a bunch of creatures that looked like dinaurians crossed with wasps jumped out in front of us. The creatures quickly surrounded us and pulled weird guns and knives with more acid on them out.

"Cccome wwithush and yyyou won'tttt getthhurt." One of them said.

"And we should believe you why?" Saige asked.

"Obey us, and you'll go to the slave yards." The one said. "Defy us, and you'll die."

I nodded to Saige.

"We'll go with you." I said.

"Wiiishe booy." The dinaurian said. They escorted us to the slave yards, which was a large pit. I gasped when I saw the rest of my friends. They had shackles on them and looked like they were about to die from exhaustion and injuries that they apparently got from the guards or the other inmates, who I saw in a corner feeding on the corpse of a dead dinaurian.

"This seems like more of a torture chamber than a slave yard." I said.

"Thhat'sh becausshe ittish." The dinaurian said as he had the guards put shackles and restraints on us, as well.

"Nice plan." Saige said sarcastically.

"I'll get us out of here." I said.

"How?" Saige asked.

"Like this!" I said. I used demon magic to shatter my shackles and chains. The guards turned to me with weapons pointed at me. I punched the ground and released Hatred.

"Just knock them out. Don't kill them." I said to my legions, who then started beating up the guards. I created a chaotic staff to help them out. Soon, all the guards were out cold. I disbanded Hatred.

"Everyone, we need to find and fight the leader." I said. "I need whoever's willing to help Dina and Pauleen to come with me."

My friends and two girls I didn't recognize walked over to me, along with Saige. I used my magic to free them and heal them and told them that when we found the leader's room, I needed them to stay outside until I gave them the signal to come in. They agreed, so we prepared to leave.

"Hey!" one of the other dinaurians shouted. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"We're getting out of here." I said.

"What about us?!" he shouted.

"If I free you, you'll try to kill us!" I shouted. "I know how you guys are when you're desperate for food. You'll kill anyone you find!"

I turned to my friends. "Let's get out of here before they try to attack us!"

We all used our powers to fly to the top of the pit, except Saige and one of the girls. I helped Saige, and the other girl, who was a demon warrior like me, helped the one who couldn't fly. I looked down and saw the dinaurians crowded around where we were. They were looking up at us and cursing at us. We had escaped just in time.

But there was one last obstacle: A large metal cover over the pit. I tried stabbing it with my sword, but it barely scratched it. A clear liquid dripped down my sword, so I dropped it and made it disappear before it hit the ground.

"Acid." I said. "This isn't going to work."

"How are we going to get through this?!" Saige shouted.

"Wait!" One of the mystery girls said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look down there!" she shouted. I looked and saw several steel sheets down below. Steel is what the cover was made of, meaning it was immune to the acid.

"The acid doesn't affect steel!" she said. "We can use those sheets as shields!"

"Perfect." I said. I dove down and grabbed several of the surprisingly light sheets and brought them back, barely avoiding the dinaurians that wanted to kill us. I used my powers to form a shield out of the sheets, allowing us to avoid the acid.

"Now what?" Saige asked.

"Selena! Banette! Todd!" I shouted. "Use your flight and strength to start lifting it!" I turned to the mystery girls. "You're a demon warrior, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you use your magic to help them?"

"Yes." She said. "And my name is Jennifer, and the girl I'm holding is my sister, Kira."

"Okay, Jennifer." I said. "Please help them."

She pointed her hand at the sheet, which lifted a little. The others flew up and started pushing the sheet, which rose slowly.

"Hold it there!" I shouted. I flew down and grabbed one more sheet, then I flew back, placed it under the edge of the platform, and created two chaotic staffs. I stuck them under the edge of the platform to prop it up, creating a gap for us to escape through.

"Everyone over here!" I shouted. "We made an exit! Let's go!"

They all flew towards the gap that I opened and landed just outside of it. I flew through and destroyed both staffs as I did so. I created a new one in case anyone tried to stop us.

"Iffiggured you woulddd tryttto essshcaape." A dinaurian-wasp hybrid that I remembered as Maltoic said. "Buutyyou won'ttt gettt paashtmme!"

I proved him wrong by flying over to him and jabbing his head with my chaotic staff.

"Sutokaiki o neru!" I shouted as I swung it. It released a magic burst on impact that made him stumble back and pass out.

"Knockout spells can be useful." I said. "Let's go!"

With that, I transformed my staff into a sword and we ran down the other hallway towards the leader's room.

*Meanwhile, Pauleen's POV*

"I will not lose to you." I said. "I won't let you hurt me or any of my friends!"

"Pauleen…" I heard Dina say weakly. "Run while you can…"

"Dina, digadig…" I said. "I will save you, even if it's the last thing I diga-do!"

"Forget me." she said. "Just save yourself."

"No, digadig." I said. "I won't abandon you!"

"Please…" she said. "I won't even be able to do anything if you do save me. And if I die, I'll be reunited with Rupert…"

"You just want to diga-die now that he's gone, don't you, digadig?!" I shouted.

"Pauleen!" someone shouted from behind me.

"Jonathan, digadig!" I shouted excitedly as he literally flew into the room and slashed at the dinaurian with his sword. The dinaurian countered with the acidic knife, forcing Jonathan to jump back, but also knocking the Dinaurian back somewhat.

"Raijiar!" another voice shouted.

"Saige, digadig?!" I shouted in surprise.

"I don't care anything about Dina or her friends, but I won't let you kill anyone else!" she shouted. She summoned her chaotic katana and used her 'leech wave' on Raijiar. He fell to his knees, but he quickly stood back up.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" he asked. "You're only delaying the inevitable death of your friend. And even if you escape me, Maltoic will stop you. He's that dinaurian-wasp hybrid that Pauleen encountered."

"Maltoic won't be stopping anyone anytime soon." Jonathan said. "I used my magic to knock him out for a while." Raijiar let out a low growl. "And we're not the only ones ready to fight." He turned around. "Now, guys!"

Suddenly, Todd, Banette, Selena, and two girls I didn't recognize entered the room.

"Jen? Kira?" Dina said. "Is that you?"

"Dina!" They both shouted. They turned to Raijiar. "You're going to pay for hurting our sister!"

"Is it weird that they both said all that at the same time?" Todd asked.

"I was more surprised at the fact that they said they were her sisters, digadig!" I said.

"Don't worry about that." Jonathan said. "We need to stop this monster!"

"You can't win." He said. He threw the knife at me, but Jonathan jumped in front of me and got stabbed in the stomach instead. The acid burned a large hole in his stomach, and he collapsed, holding his stomach and screaming in pain.

"Jonathan, digadig!" I shouted. I knelt down to try to help, but his screaming and convulsing suddenly stopped, and blood poured from his wound.

Raijiar had killed him.

"Damn you!" Selena shouted. She charged at him and punched him in the face, blasting him with energy at the same time. He flew back a short distance, but he landed on his feet and was barely injured. He pulled out another knife, also containing acid. He slashed at Selena, but she put her robotic arm out, blocking the knife. The acid didn't affect it.

"Nice!" Banette shouted.

Raijiar stabbed Selena in the other arm, burning it off with the acid. She screamed because of the pain and threw a final attack, freezing him in ice. She lost consciousness shortly after from blood loss.

"SELENA!" Banette shouted.

I threw a fireball at the frozen dinaurian, but all it did was thaw him out. He seemed to be stunned for a moment, though. I blasted him with a fire beam, which seemed to weaken him a bit. But he was still standing, though he was scorched pretty badly and he seemed pretty weak now.

"Dammit, digadig!" I shouted.

"Can we just get this over with?" he asked. "You can't kill me, so you might as well just leave, unless you want to die like your friends."

"Guys…" Dina said weakly. "Do what he says… please…"

"No." Kira said. "I will not leave you to die!"

"Kira… please…" Dina said.

"NO!" she shouted.

She charged at Raijiar and punched him, knocking him back a decently high amount. She kept using melee attacks, since she clearly didn't have any powers that she could use against him. It left some bruises and a few scrapes and cuts, but not much real damage, despite her being stronger than an average human.

"Now, Jen!" Kira shouted.

Jen flew into the air and pointed her sword at Raijiar.

"Herufaiaburasuto!" She shouted. A magic circle-like mark appeared in front of her sword and fired a blast of green magic fire at Raijiar, which he dodged just in time. He tried to run, but he knew he wouldn't make it past us without fighting us if he did, so he jumped behind the table.

"What the-?!" Kira shouted.

He pulled out a gun of some sort and aimed it at Kira. He fired, releasing a laser blast that blew her away and killed her instantly.

"KIRA!" Jen shouted. For no apparent reason, she literally fell out of the air, somehow being suddenly unconscious. She crashed to the ground and her head started bleeding badly.

"What the hell, digadig?!" I shouted as she hit the ground. "Why did she fall?"

"Maybe the shock of losing her sister made her faint?" Banette suggested.

"I don't know…" Todd said.

"These people died because of that monster." Saige said, pointing at Raijiar. "I'll kill him myself if I have to!"

"No…" Dina said weakly.

Jen's sudden fainting spell left me, Todd, Banette, and Saige.

"You know what?" Saige said angrily. "If you want someone for a snack, why not just take me instead of them? As much as I hate these little brats, I deserve to die more than they do."

"You are a traitor, but I don't want to eat you." He said.

"What makes you think that girl will taste any better?" she asked.

"Humans tend to taste better than other dinaurians." He said. "But that's not the main reason. Humans feel fear and pain more strongly than Dynal's soldiers. I enjoy listening to their screams of fear and cries for help. So just leave and let me eat my meal in peace."

"What about me?" Banette asked.

"You're not fully human, but I've never had someone who's part dragon…" Raijiar said. "How about a little game of hide and seek? You can run and hide, but if I catch you, I get to kill and eat you!"

"Fine with me!" she said. "Good luck catching me, though!"

"I'll catch you. Your unique scent will make it impossible to escape. Still, I'll give you a one-minute head start." He said. "Let's see how far you can get! Go!"

Banette immediately spread her wings and flew out at high speed. Exactly a minute later, Raijiar ran out of the room after her, pushing past us on his way out.

"This might not end well, digadig." I said.

"I hope she escapes…" Todd said.

"We should probably get out of here before he comes back." Saige said.

We got all of the others who he had killed and teleported them to safety. I got to Dina, who seemed reluctant to leave, but I teleported all of us home anyways.

**That's the end of this chapter! Special thanks to DunalN2 for the ideas and for the characters Raijiar and Maltoic! Oh, by the way,** "**herufaiaburasuto!" is Japanese for "Hellfire blast!" and "Sutokaiki o neru!" is "Sleep strike!" Until next time, keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Arrival of Dunal

**Chapter 17 is here! This takes place shortly after where last chapter left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 17: The Arrival of Dunal

*Pauleen's POV*

We teleported to a clearing in a nearby forest. Everyone that was in Raijiar's room was here except Banette, but the problem was that everyone except Todd, Dina, Saige and I were dead.

"Why…" Dina asked. "Why did they all fight and die over me?"

"They're your friends, Dina." Saige said. "But even though I know that, I also know that more people died than they should have. We lost four, possibly five people to save one. If you count Rupert and Argis, we lost six."

"You're right, Saige…" Dina said. "I'm not worth the lives of six others."

"Technically, only four of the dead people were just sacrificing themselves to save you, digadig…" I said. "Argis died saving Jonathan, and Jonathan wanted to die once he found out about Argis' death. He denied it, but I know he lied about that."

"And we were just trying to save you…" Todd said. "We weren't expecting this to happen…"

"I can help fix it." Saige said. "I can use my own life to heal one of them. Only one, though…"

"I think Jonathan is best because his magic may be able to heal the others, too." Todd said. "But are you saying you're going to sacrifice yourself to heal him?"

"As much as I hate you guys, I don't think you should suffer like that." Saige said. "I've been through it; I know how it feels. And I want to prevent it from happening to you, as well."

"Are you sure you want to diga-do that, digadig?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay…"

She summoned a glowing purple staff. She raised it above her and spun it at high speed, making it turn into a glowing blur that looked like a solid disk. She slammed the base of it into the ground, then pointed the tip at Jonathan. A purple aura surrounded her as she pointed the staff at Jonathan.

"Shi to saisei!" she shouted. The flame-like aura completely engulfed her and absorbed into the staff, which fired a beam of purple light into Jonathan's body. When the beam faded, both Saige and the staff were gone, and Jonathan's injury was healed. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I was in Raijiar's room, and now I'm in a forest… Weird…"

He looked around and saw the other dead bodies. He managed to keep calm as he revived them, which surprised us all.

"Where's Banette?" Selena asked.

"She stayed behind to lure Raijiar away." Todd said.

"Guys…" Dina said. "There's something I need to tell you about. It's about Raijiar."

"What about him, digadig?" I asked.

"I really don't think he's who he seems to be." She said. "I looked through a scrapbook he left on his nightstand. He used to be a good person, and he was always having fun with his brother, Dynal, who is now the dinaurian king. They used to do play-fighting, play games together, and even celebrate their birthdays. But later in the scrapbook, those pictures became less common and were replaced by drawings of the dinaurian-bee hybrid species and several other creatures, and even what looked like DNA sequences for creating dinaurian hybrids, among lots of other things. There was also a note in the back, which I kept. It's in dinaurian runes, though… If Saige was still here, we could translate it…"

At that moment, I noticed a pair of bright yellow eyes and some glowing fire-like patterns in the shadows. It looked like kind of like Igno in the shape of a raptor.

"Who's there, digadig?!" I shouted, forming a fire spear. "Show yourself!"

The figure walked out, and I immediately realized it was some sort of dinaurian. It looked like a black raptor with patterns similar to Igno's, green, orange, and brown fins on its tail and ears, what looked like a rhino's horn on its nose, jaws that looked like a spino's, red on its claws, hands, belly and feet, and yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

"Who are you, digadig?" I asked. "And why were you spying on us?"

"My name is Dunal." The female dinaurian said, startling us all. I mean, a dinaurian that can talk in their battle form isn't something you see every day. Her voice sounded kind of scratchy and strained, though, almost like she was sick or something. It almost sounded like a male voice, despite her female appearance. "I'm here to help you against Raijiar."

"We couldn't stop him, so what makes you think you'll diga-do any better, digadig?" I asked.

"Because, Pauleen, you don't know him like I do." She said. "Without knowing who he truly is, you can't stop him."

"How do you know my name, digadig?" I asked.

"I know all of you." She said. "I've been watching you for longer than you think."

"Why?" Jonathan asked as he summoned a staff.

"I'm wanted to help, but until now, I was watching to better understand the situation." Dunal explained.

"How do I know you're not one of Raijiar's scouts?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't get along with Raijiar." She said. "In fact, I'm one of the few people he fears." she turned to Dina. "I hear you found a note in Raijiar's scrapbook?" Dunal asked.

"Yeah, but I have no clue what it says." Dina said.

"Let me see it. I'll translate it." Dunal said. Dina handed over the note. Dunal looked at it and started reading. "It says: 'I was not who I was once I infested my host, a young and stupid Dinaurian child named Raijiar... His brother, Dynal was about to become King. What better excuse for a powerful host than a King? I used his body to rule over a small band of outcasts and infested Dinaurian to attack his brother`s forces...' and the rest is blurry and unreadable."

"Wait…" Jonathan said. "Raijiar isn't really acting this way because he wants to, but he's infected with something that took over his body to attack his brother?!"

"Yes." Dunal said. "And if he isn't stopped, he'll end up killing Dynal and his soldiers, along with every ally of his, including you."

"How can we stop him?" Jen asked.

"I'll go." Dunal said. "I'm the only one here who can stop him."

"We'll go, too, digadig!" I suggested.

"You can go, but you need to stay out of my way." Dunal said. "We already know you don't stand a chance against him, but I know how to stop him."

"Well then, let's go!" Todd shouted.

"Wait." Kira said. "What are we going to do about Dina? She can't walk."

"Actually, I discovered a way that I can." Dina said. "It's a bit unusual, but watch this!"

She fired lightning out of her broken leg and electrified the ground. I didn't understand why until I saw a swirling cloud of black dust floating up from the ground and slowly forming the shape of a new leg for her.

"Using electromagnetism on the iron sand to form a replacement limb?" Kira asked. "Why didn't you just use the fragments of the original leg?"

"Because I don't have them anymore." Dina said.

"But I do." Selena said. She reached into a bag that she seemed to grab out of nowhere and pulled out several metal fragments and wires. "I don't know if you can re-fuse the wires, but if you can, I'm sure Jonathan's magic can finish the repairs to make it work again."

"Let's find out." Dina said. "Bring the fragments over here."

She dropped the fragments and Dina released the iron leg, causing the sand to fall to the ground and form a small pile of sand. She electrified the fragments and fused them together before attaching them to the remains that were still attached to her. Jonathan used his powers to finish the repairs by sealing the gaps and reinforcing it. It worked perfectly again.

"Yay!" Dina shouted.

I looked around.

"Hey, where's Dunal, digadig?" I asked.

"She must have run off, probably back to Raijiar's ship." Dina said. "Let's go catch up to her!"

With that, we ran off back in the direction of the ship.

**That's all for this chapter! Oh, and "Shi to saisei!" is "Death and Rebirth!" Dunal belongs to DunalN2, BTW! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Great Escape

**Chapter 18 is here! It starts in Banette's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 18: The Great Escape

*Banette's POV*

I flew through the hallways at almost 200 miles per hour, dodging guards and traps throughout the ship. Less than two minutes after I took off, I looked back and saw Raijiar.

_Damn, he runs fast!_ I thought.

I looked up and saw an open door with bright light shining through it. I knew it was the exit.

But about 20 yards from it, Raijiar caught up to me. He jumped up and clamped his jaws down on my wing, bringing me down with him. He slammed me into the ground and almost knocked me out. I didn't even have the strength to scream from the pain of the two injuries. I tried to activate my powers, but I couldn't.

"Did you really think you could escape?" He asked. "You were foolish to challenge me. The consequence is the end of your life!"

He opened his jaws and was about to bite my head off when I heard someone shouting.

"Hey, Raijiar!" Someone shouted. It sounded like a man with a cold, but when I turned my head I saw a giant talking dinosaur. A female dinaurian.

"DUNAL?!" Raijiar shouted. His voice seemed to have a hint of fear in it.

The dinaurian that he called Dunal stepped forward menacingly.

"Step away from Banette." She said threateningly. Raijiar slowly backed away from me.

"Don't hurt my friends. Ever." She said.

She suddenly unfolded huge wings with colorful patterns on them and tons of clear feathers. The patterns seemed to change colors and shape. I wasn't sure if it was an illusion caused by my headache and dizziness, but I didn't question it.

"Dunal?" I heard Jonathan ask. "Are you alright?"

Instead of responding, she snapped her jaw and roared loudly, scaring Raijiar. He started to run, and Dunal chased him down the hallway. He ran around a corner, knocking down a guard on the way through. Dunal stopped chasing him and ran back to us.

"Let's get out of here." She said. "Climb on my back!"

Everyone did what she said, and Selena picked me up and carried me because I couldn't stand up on my own. My wing, luckily, wasn't damaged, but I was in so much pain that I couldn't move anything.

After everyone had finished climbing on, Dunal took off running at high speed out of the ship and into the forest.

*Timeskip, Jonathan's POV*

We reached a small clearing and Dunal stopped.

"We're here!" she said, letting us off.

"Um… I don't see anything." I said.

"That's how it's supposed to be." She said.

She walked over to a large boulder and pushed it out of the way, revealing a large hole in the ground.

"Varu, it's me!" Dunal shouted into the hole. "I brought some friends, so I hope you don't mind…" she motioned for us to enter the cave-like structure. She entered last, moving the boulder back as she did.

We entered what looked like a tunnel lit by only a small candle. It was hard to see, so I was really tempted to use magic to light it up.

I looked around and noticed another dinaurian in the room. She looked a little like Dunal, but she was a lot thinner, her patterns didn't shift and glow, her wings were badly damaged, her claws were broken, her horn on her nose looked crooked, her fins were shorter, and her eyes had an orange tint to them.

"I guess this is Varu?" I asked.

"Yes." Dunal said.

"Hello." Varu said. Her voice was very high-pitched and strained, though.

"She's actually a clone of me, but she's been through a lot more bad things than me." Dunal said. "That's why she can barely talk, among other things." Varu tried to say something, but I couldn't understand it. "Want something to eat?" Dunal asked, clearly speaking for Varu.

"You can understand her?" I asked.

"We have a telepathic link." Dunal said.

Varu picked up a small tray that was clearly a conveniently broken rock containing some roots and muddy water. I politely refused, as did the others.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"To make a plan." Dunal said. "There are some things that we need from Raijiar, but we can't get to them without some help."

"And where are these things that you need?" I asked.

"They're in Raijiar's room." Dunal said. "But the problem is that Raijiar is almost always in there, and it's heavily guarded."

Varu tried to say something, so Dunal translated it.

"She's saying that she's willing to volunteer as a distraction." Dunal said. "But then we need to get past the guards. That's where you guys can help."

"So… Varu distracts Raijiar to lure him out of his room, we take out the guards to clear a path, and you steal the stuff you need?" I asked, summarizing the plan.

"Exactly." Dunal said.

"Is everyone else okay with that?" I asked. Everyone agreed, so we headed back to Raijiar's ship.

**That's all for chapter 18! Varu also belongs to DunalN2! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Plan

**Chapter 19 is here! This takes place later that day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19: The Plan

*Varu's POV*

Thanks to my all-access pass mark on my arm, I can go anywhere I want in the ship. The guards can't stop me. I can even visit Raijiar and the guards can't do anything about it. This is one of the few benefits of being me.

I even "borrowed" some tech from a storage room to amplify my voice a bit. A small amplifier and a microphone can be pretty useful. After all, it's hard to be a distraction if the other person can't hear you. The others decided to stay in one of the rooms to escape detection by the guards. They don't want Raijiar knowing they're here.

I reached Raijiar's room and just walked in, much to Raijiar's annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I hear y-you h-had an encounter with D-D-Dunal earlier." I said.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" he asked.

"I h-hear you ran away and c-cried like a b-baby!" I taunted. "I th-thought you were a b-big, strong l-leader! You're just a c-c-coward!"

"Why you little-!" he said angrily. He ran towards me and tried to tackle me, but I turned and ran out of the room, causing him to chase me.

"You actually m-managed to c-catch that d-d-dragon girl at that s-speed?" I taunted as I ran. "She m-must not have been t-too fast! That or y-you're just t-too s-slow!"

"Get back here, you freak!" he shouted. We were both running through the halls and knocking down guards as Raijiar chased me. We passed the room that the others were hiding in, and I let out a small roar as a signal to them.

*Dina's POV*

"That's the signal!" I whispered. "Let's go!"

With that, I opened the door and checked to make sure Raijiar was out of sight before we all jumped out of the room.

"Intruders!" one shouted, causing a lot of guards to charge at us.

"Let's do this!" I shouted. I summoned a sword and started attacking guards. I electrocuted some, sliced others with my sword, and even used my legions on a few. I looked towards the others and saw Pauleen engulfed in flames. She flew down and caused an explosion that took out a lot of guards. I was surprised Raijiar wasn't coming back to find out what was happening.

Suddenly, Jonathan and I were back to back and surrounded.

"Do you know any Japanese terms that could possibly be used as spells?" Jonathan asked me.

"Um… I might be able to figure something out…" I said.

"Good." He said. "Shout something and concentrate your power into forming the attack!"

"Why?" I asked. "What good will that do?"

"You have powers of demon magic!" he said.

"How do I use it then?" I asked.

"Watch what I do and try doing something similar." He said. He summoned a staff and swung at a guard. "Sutoraiki tōketsu!" he shouted as he hit the guard's head. The guard turned into an ice statue and exploded, taking out several guards with the flying shards.

"Nice!" I said.

"Your turn!" he said.

"Kōsoku no ugoki!" I shouted. I started moving so fast that no one could see me. Time seemed to slow down from my point of view as I took out about a hundred guards before stopping and unleashing another move. I summoned a sword. "Pōtaru ga mukō ni!" I shouted as I swung the sword, creating a portal in the air that actually sucked the guards into it. There were only ten guards left, so Dunal came out and breathed fire on them, burning them to a crisp.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I shouted.

"Make sure no one gets back to the room." Dunal said. "I'll steal what we need and we'll get out of here."

After a few minutes, Dunal came back with some strange-looking books. They almost looked like cookbooks.

"Let's go!" Dunal shouted. Suddenly, Varu and Raijiar came around a corner. Raijiar stopped when he saw Dunal. This gave us enough time for Jonathan to use his magic to teleport us out of the ship.

**That's all! Sorry it's so short! Spell translations:**

**Sutoraiki tōketsu! = Freezing strike!**

**Kōsoku no ugoki! = Light speed movement!**

**Pōtaru ga mukō ni! = Void portal!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20: Revealing the Real Raijiar

**Chapter 20 is here! This takes place shortly after last chapter. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 20: Revealing the Real Raijiar

*Jonathan's POV*

We managed to escape just in time. We teleported back to Varu's home and immediately went inside. I could tell Varu was in pain, though. I walked over to her to talk to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll b-be f-fine…" she replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't see much because of the room being dark.

"J-Just… a t-twisted ankle…" she said.

"For you to be in that much pain, there's more to it." I said.

"F-Fine… R-Raijiar m-managed to get a l-lucky s-swipe and s-sliced my s-s-side." She admitted. "B-But I'll d-deal w-with it."

"Okay…" I said. I turned to Dunal. "So what are those books for?"

"These are actually storage containers for Xinorak DNA samples." She said.

"And Xinoraks are…?" I asked.

"They're genetically modified creatures. Some are pure ones, like Flyers, and some are dinaurian hybrids created through genetic mixing." Dunal explained. "There are a lot of different types, the most common being Flyers. They're the wasp-like creatures."

"Like Maltioc?" I asked.

"He's a Flyer-dinaurian hybrid." Dunal replied.

"So what good are these going to do?" I asked.

Dunal opened one of the books and picked up a vial. "If I open one of the vials, it will release an egg." She explained. "When it hatches, it will consider me to be its master."

"So we're trying to create an army to fight Raijiar?" Dina asked.

"Yes, but that's not their primary function for us." Dunal explained. "They have a telepathic link with all of the other Xinorak. Through them, we can eventually tap into the mind of Raijiar himself."

"And what good will that do us?" I asked.

"Knowledge of him is our best weapon against him." She replied. "If we can recreate his past, we might be able to use the memories to cure him of the virus controlling him."

"How?" I asked.

"The virus has replaced his good thoughts and memories with only the bad ones." She explained. "The key to stopping him is to cure this."

"How do we cure him?" I asked.

"There's a creature called a Feaster inside him. It's eating him alive from the inside and causing pain and suffering to erase his joy." Dunal explained. "Replacing the suffering with joy will give the Feaster no option except to find a new host."

"So how long will it be before we can do that?" I asked.

"Until these eggs hatch, we can't do much." "She replied. "You might as well go home and I'll contact you when it's ready."

"How will you contact us?" Todd asked.

"I can telepathically communicate with your vivosaurs and they can tell you." She replied.

"Hopefully we'll be safe…" I said. "I'm tired of people getting killed…"

With that, we teleported back to our homes to wait for the hatching to be completed.

**That's all! Xinoraks belong to DunalN2! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. announcement

**I love writing fanfiction, but it seems like no one likes reading what I write... that's why i'm putting all my stories on hold for now. The people who read my stories never leave reviews, so I don't know whether the stories are even worth writing. Reegreeg, DunalN2, and WinterGirl seem to be the main 3 that support me enough to leave reviews, and hardly anyone else does. If no one likes my stories, I won't keep writing them. I may even abandon them completely.**

**So if you like my stories, leave a review stating why you think I should keep them. If you don't, leave a review stating that you don't like them. If I don't get enough positive reviews, the stories will be cancelled.**

**Sorry to my loyal readers... I just don't want to waste my life writing stories that no one is going to read...**


End file.
